I've Found You
by thatfroggey
Summary: Story's bio: stiles just wishes he was just a normal teenager was that so much to ask. But no the Lord thought He should deal with a family secret and his friends falling for him and the most popular guy in school is in love with him. Why couldn't he worry about acne  and studying for  final exams. But no he gets magic, werewolves, and mates. Also everyone wants him dead.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: HEY YA'LL WHATS YUP IM HERE WITH A NEW STORY I WAS HAVING SOME ISSUES PERSONALLY AND JUST GOT THROUGH THEM. ANYWAYS I STARTED THIS NEW STORY AND ALSO WORKING ON MY OTHER ONE. IF YALL HAVE ANY QUESTION ABOUT ANYTHING PLEASE LET ME KNOW** **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM TEEN WOLF ONLY MY FANTASIES. ENJOY.**

Chapter 1 What the hell

Dear mom,

I can't believe this is really happening…. Did my best friend just tell me he's a werewolf. That our entire circle of friends are wolves, banshees, hunters, Canaima whatever the fuck that is, and also that my secret crush, the one guy I thought was normal was also apart of this crazy world. And not just a wolf but THE ALPHA!!! Please what's next I'm a witch that has magical powers haha like that would ever happen. This is just too much I wish I could have seen this coming. Well I'm guessing you don't know what I'm talking about, so let me start from the beginning.

It was the beginning of junior year and I could not wait to see my best friend since grade school again. Last I saw him was in the middle of last summer. I had made him go look for a upper half of a body… yes I said a body. You see My father is the Sheriff of this little town called Beacon Hills and I like to listen to the spare police radio in my dad's room when he's not home. I just worry about him sometimes. Anyways I was listening to it for a while as I looked through the files in his room when I heard they found a bottom half of a woman's body. Of course when I found out about this I went racing towards my friend Scott's house and had forced him to go with me. I could be very persuasive when I want to be.

When we were in of the woods I don't know what happened but a stampede of deers came towards us and me and Scott got separated. While I looked for him i saw flashes of light in between the trees in the forest. It was most likely my dad and the pursuit squad looking for the body. You could have only imagine how they reacted when instead of the body of the victim they found me instead. Dad was somewhat not surprises and took me home. Ever since that day I tried to call and visit scott but his mom always said he was either busy or not home. I waited till the end of summer when school would start up again So i could run into him in and confront him about not answering my phone calls and visits.

"Hey asshole!!" I shouted across the hallway. "Where have you been? You blew me off the rest of the summer you fuck face ." I knew I was being rude but it was okay we were cool like that.

"Yea… hey dude sorry I was busy and had to do run errands for my mom…" Scott said although it sounded more like a lie. I kinda got that same excuse from his mom too, but I wasn't going to call her as a liar. Shit she would chew my ass out again and I wouldn't have any left. No to gloat but I do have two beautiful globes if I do say so myself.

"Yea your mom ,said that and I was at least hoping to hang with you for a bit before we got stuck in here again." The way scott was reaction looking lost and looking like he hasn't rehearsed his story enough to pull it off.

"Yea so did I, i just got caught up with working with DOC and the animals. I also had other stuff to do." Scott still seemed like he was hiding something and it was bugging and hurting me cause I thought we were bros.

"Anyways what happened to you that night. I got caught by my dad and I wanted to look for you but I didn't want to get you into trouble."

"Thanks man. And I don't know know what happened all I remember was getting knocked out by one for the deers from the stamped and then waking up during sun rise. To make matters worse I got sick that weekend, and I even lost my phone too which is why I didn't get to call or anything."

Rrrrrriiiingggggg….

"Oh shit that's the bell what class you got?" I asked while opening my locker and getting my books.

"Aaaahhh… I have history…" urghhhh Scott groaned, " I have history with the coach."

"Shit bummer… that reminds me I'm ahh... not doing lacrosse this year…." I rushed to say. It was one of the things I've been wanted to talk to him about but he wasn't available.

Rrrriiiiinnng!!!!!!!

"Sorry I got to run bye!!!"

"WAIT STILES WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!!"

"I have to go class it's going to start can't be late on the first day byeeee!!!"

"NO STILES DON'T THINK YOU ARE GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!!!!" he shouted and was dragged by the sea of hormonal teenagers rushing to get to class.

Yes saved by the bell talk about perfect timing I thought to myself. As I heard him shout down the hallway I could tell he was angry and that it was going to be a big issue when i see him again.

While i thought to myself about how I was going to explain things to scott I was running and walking backward at the same time. How that happens I don't know you can ask my legs if i don't twist or break them cause once I turned the corner bammm I hit something hard and I'm pretty sure it was a wall or some iron doors.

While I tried to get rid of the shock from the impact to flip off the wall for moving in my way. But once I realised that the wall had feet I had the. Realized that I must have hit my head hard cause walls don't have feet but then again they also don't move in front of you. Then the wall spoke to me in the most deepest husky sound ever.

"Ohhh dayum my bad bro let me help you up." I tried not to look at the wall that was talking to me cause I thought I'd be going crazy which was bound to happen. But then when he knelt down to help me with my papers I knew he wasn't a wall, but he was Derek freaking Hale.

Who's Derek hale you ask only the guy I've been madly in love with ever since I first laid my eyes on him. It was in 6th grade I was running away from some bullies and ran into him not only did he help me get my stuff together but he also beat the crap out of the bullies. Ever since then I've been In love with him.

"Ohh… ahh. Ooh...ahh sorry for … ahh running into you." I panicked and I know I sound like some pathetic fangirl that I am.

"Hey hey no worries I'm more concerned for you. Are you okay?"

I looked up at him and there he was making sure I'm okay with his eyes scanning all across my body making sure nothing's out of place. His gorgeous green eyes. Urggh how I wish I could stare at him all day.

"You know we should really stop meeting like this." He says with a smile and a chuckle at the end. With that I was struck with shock.

"What do you mean?" I wondered if he had remembered that same day I did. Honestly I doubt it because we were kids and he probably had other things far more important than me.

"You know remember when we were kids. When you ran into me like this and people were chasing you. Is anyone bulling you?" As he says the last line he looks up and looks for anyone who might look like they are chasing and bullying me. And for a moment it looked like his eyes flashed red for a moment. Like out of anger.

"Ohh no no no nothing like that I was just … ummm…" come on why can I think straight. Oh right cause Derek Hale is right in front of me. " I was just getting to class."

"Well then guess you best get going you don't want to be late." with that I kinda felt like he just wanted me to leave cause I was annoying but then I saw his smile and knew he was just joking.

" I could say the same for you Derek." I joked as well.

"Ha so you do remember me." How could anyone forget him.

" Yea of course, thanks for that day again."

"NO problem…"

As he helps me up I start to get dizzy and almost fall over. Luckily he caught me and pulled me into his arms. I could feel also every muscle, his chest is well defined. His arms and shoulders are big and strong and I can tell he's not using any strength to hold me up. Also from being press up against him I can feel how well defined his abs are and I could feel little stiles get excited from this situation.

"AHHH WELL OKAY THANKS AGAIN." I start to freak out and try to hide my fast growing member from him. "I guess I'll be going bye!!"

" Wait STILES don't you need your…. Book?"

As I was darting to my classroom I heard him say something but I didn't pay attention. I just wanted to get out of there. I burst through the class room door and sat at an empty seat hoping the teacher wou-

"AHHH Mr. Stilinski. How nice of you to show up."

"Sorry professor I-" he cuts me off and says so calmly.

" I don't care what you do in your private time just don't waste mine."

"yes sir. It won't happen again."

" I'm sure it will, please open your book and answer the question on the board about the endoplasmic reticulum and talk about it's functions."

As I open my Bag to get my book out I find out that I don't have it. "shit!!!" I must've not gotten it back from Derek.

" I see you don't have it" said Mr. Harris.

"AHHH noo I don't you se-"

"Not another word from you I'll just see you in detention."

Great! what a great start. Dropped a bomb on my best friend, ran into Derek and what was up with the glowing red eyes, and now I have detention. All happened in less than 20 minutes. Well looks like it's going to be one of those days again.

 **HEY GUY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY FIRST STORY PLEASE IF YOU HAVE A QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS LET ME KNOW. THANKS AGAIN NIGHT LOVELYS. _**


	2. chapter 2

**Hey welcome to chapter 2. this should be great let me know what yall think. Also just know ima be starting to update monday wednesday and friday so ve on the look out. and nkw its time to enjoy the story.** **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY FANTICIES.**

Chapter 2 The talk

Rrriiiinnnngggggg

"Don't forget to read chapters 1-5 for discussion for tomorrow!"

"Urggh that class was boring I just couldn't stay awake." said the best redhead I've ever met.

"What do you mean Lydia? You were the only one who actually did the summer reading. The book we are suppose to read tonight is hamlet in the original language. No one in the class was able to read shakespeare like you." explain Allison my best friends girl friend.

" Wait isn't it just like regular English? Can you not read English?"

" Yes but not old English bitch."

" Takes a bitch to know a bitch." said Lydia.

" I love you too so much." I said as I walk with them towards the parking lot to go home and study.

"HEY STYLES WHERE IN THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!!!"

Shit I forgot that I left Scott with a bomb I need to diffuse it. But by the sound of him It doesn't seem it's going to be that easy.

" Hey Scott how was school today?" I tried to be all cute and play it cool.

" DON'T YOU DARE TRY THAT SWEET SHIT. AS MUCH AS I LIKE YOU, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SAVE YOUR ASS OUT OF THIS ONE. Also the new captain want's to talk to you."

" But why I told you and the coach I'm not playing this year?"

" I don't know but we got to go now."

While on our way I was thinking who could be the new captain. Last year it was me and Scott and we ruled. But then I fell in love with studying and because I was surprisingly good in problem solving that I decided to take 5 summer school classes without my dad or Scott knowing. I'm what you can say a closet nerd.

" Hey Scott so who's the new captain?" I asked while looking around the room. I was looking for the guy with the yellow patch his right shoulder. And then I caught my eyes at the patch and guurrrll let me tell you that I was so jealous at the patch for being able to be around those biceps.

" Hey Stiles we meet again." that deep beautiful voice spoke my name again. This time sending chills down my back and making me weak in the knees.

" Oh hi Derek, what you doing here?"

" I'm the new captain of the lacrosse team. What are you doing here?"

" Well scott said that you were looking and asking for me…. What's up?" while I waited for his response he look a bit taken back.

" Wait you mean to tell me you are the person I've heard of?!?!"

" That depends who do you think I am?"

" The ruthless... captain…"

" THE WHAAAAAAT!!" I cannot believe I have such a horrid name. " Wait who are you calling a ruthl-"

" Whoa whoa whoa easy puppy.. I didn't mean to call you that. As I see you didn't even know what your name was." he was trying to be cool and make sure I wasn't offended. Haa must be nice to have a guy like that if only he was gay I know I would stay on the lacrosse team just to get a sneak a peek at what the mighty Derek is packing. Now that I think about it.

As my eyes betrayed me and look down towards his huge bulge all I could do was gulp at the sheer outline of what I could only imagine to be his massive member. Mother of god please don't let me jump on him now. What's worse is that I can tell my other parts of my body was also getting aroused for him. If only he was gay.

" Thanks Derek I know you didn't mean to call me; that I was just upset at the that fact that people thought of me so ruthless."

" Well if you think about it man…." Scott dared to opened his trap. " You did call early ass practices made us run till we puked, and then also made us do unnecessary drills.."

" BUT DID WE OR DID WE NOT HAVE LITERALLY A PERFECT SEASON!!!!"

"YES SIR!!!"

The entire locker room including Derek and the coach all shouted in unison with one tone stronger than the others. Oooooooh…. was I that bad, I thought to myself. Maybe I get it from my dad. Haha like that would happen it's probably one of my mother's traits.

As I thought of my mother a flash came to me and what looked like a lighted door with intricate wood work on it. Just as fast as it came it left as well.

"Whoa…" It felt like I was falling. I felt someone caressed the back my head before it hit the bench.

" Stiles!!!"

" Puppy!!!"

As I looked up at my savior it was him again. Derek saved my life again. " Ahhh thanks again."

" We really have to stop meeting like this Stiles. Are you okay?" his eyes flashed again. But this time not red, but the most deepest blue I've ever seen. Just like the color of my mother's.

" Yes, thanks for saving my life I don't know what happened or why I fainted." My vision was getting better so It must of been a trick of the light, but I don't believe that. There is something about Derek and I'm determine to find out what it is.

I was removed from my thoughts as I heard him say… " Well I do have that effect on people looks like my charm hits you the worst."

My entire face turns bright red and I know this because I can feel my blood rushing to the top of my face.

" I I... I …. I….. that's not what happened it just you're so ho-- … I I..I. ...I mean it's cause I was… ahhh... Startled By the response from everyone. Yea that's it." I can not believe I was just about to tell Derek hot ass hale that he was hot.

" hey so anyways what did you want from me?" I asked most definitely trying to change the subject.

" Oh yea umm just wanted to ask you how you got everyone so under control…." he was blushing. No he can't be he's Derek hale there is no way he could be blushing. Maybe it's that he's struggling to keep me up. I know that's a lie but it makes me feel better.

" Hey um Derek… you can pick me up now." he looked around the locker room and notices everyone staring at us.

" Hahaha yea yea … I knew that I just didn't want you to… ahhh faint again… that's all."

Now for sure he was flushed it was cute. Once we picked me up is hands automatically went to my waist and it felt amazing. I all also can't believe this to be true but I think his fingers were trying to find their way into my pants and underwear.

" Haha okay well thanks but ummm I'm really swamped with homework soo.. maybe some other time… haha okay bye!!!" I didn't know what to do so I just ran out the locker room and ran towards my car.

Derek's P.O.V

" Does he always run away like that scott?" I asked my crush's best friend.

" Nope. Never this is the first with me too." he replied confused.

I don't know what it is about that guy but he makes me want to want him so much. I knew I shouldn't try to get into his pants but it's wasn't my fault. My wolf was taking over. When a wolf finds his mate he wants it. No questions ask. I new he was the captain last year that's why I sent scott to see him so I could see him again.

I will have him and he will be mine and o my mine. It pains me to see him run away from me but I know soon he will run towards me and when he does Ima rip those pants off him and--

Rrrriiiinnnggggg. The whistle bell rings and the coach screams " ALRIGHT LADIES GET ON THE FIELD AND LET'S GET STARTED!!!!"

"Stiles you will me mine. And accept me as your mate!", I said as I ran out of the locker room to practice.

 **AYYY THERE YOU GO ITS STARTING TO FORM BUT ITS STILL FRESH. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND ALSO SHARE YALL. IMA BE POSTING MONDAY WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAYS SOO BE ON A LOOK OUT. SEE YALL NEXT TIME.**


	3. chapter 3

**HEY GUYS WELCOME BACK. HOW ARE YALL DOING TODAY? LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE THIS AND AS ALWAYS ENJOY.** **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING JUST MY FANTACIES.**

Chapter 3 Lost Magic

Stiles P.O.V

As I reached the parking lot,I got in my car and started to make my way home. To get home quickly I had to get on the highway to have a straight drive home. This is when I begin to immerse myself in my thoughts and breaking down all of the events that happened today on this crazy first day of school. The Classes were a breeze but this was only because I already know the subjects front to back. But what bothered me was Scott and most importantly Derek.

I can't quite put my finger on what it is but I feel like he's been looking at me and I've also felt a protective instinct from him. Also the flashes of red and blue eyes when his emotion changed while he spoke to me was weird. It couldn't have been a trick of light cause we were inside. Hmmm and I'm pretty sure he also called me puppy… like what the fuck is that. Isn't he straight???

Another thing that really affected me was my mother. Before, when I use to think about her it was just the way she looks, her smooth voice, and just how she always had a bright aura. Something I don't usually tell people is that I can see auras, but It's more like vibes. What I mean from that is if you feel some type of way whether it negative or positive I can see a shimmer of color that would correspond to that emotion.

I don't usually talk about this cause I know that it not something that people usually see. But now that think about it my mother would always tell me that she believes me. Was that just a motherly instinct or did she really believe me. I wish she was here so I could ask her. Maybe things could have been different. Maybe it would've been more magical.

Just as I think about magic I had a sense that I had to look up. It was more like an internal alarm that screamed danger. Just as I look I saw the traffic and I was going most definitely over the speed limit. I hit the brakes and hope I wouldn't hit anything. Eerrrrrr. My tires screech and the car stopped moving.

" Please don t hit. Please don't hit. Please mother don't tell me i hit the car." I whispered to myself hoping I didn't hit and make things worse.

As I looked up I saw the car confront of me and saw it was not hit.

" THANK YOU SWEET BABY JESUS!!!! OH MY GOD I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK AND DIED!!!!"

I was happy I didn't hit anyone and jump out my car to see how close I was to the car in front of me. As I turned to see my front car I noticed that it looks like a dime can barely fit in between the space. "DAMMM I'M GOOD. UHH LOOK AT THEM SKILLS." I took a huge breath in noticing that I wasn't breathing because of the unrealistic skills I claim to have in my driving.

I was taken away from my celebratory dance when I heard a scream coming from the front end of the traffic jam. I rushed and try to find the source of the yell for help and saw the unbelievable. A little girl was next to the car what was currently flipped over as on FIRE. I started to run by to pick her up and take cover cause it was going to blow but as I twitched to make a move the car blows. BOOOOOOM!!!!

The car blows and pieces of metal from the car begin to fly out. As I watched the girl het knocked over and started to get back up I saw a piece of metal going towards her direction." NOOOOOOOO" I screamed and put my hands up just wishing I could reach the little girl.

Suddenly I felt a surge of energy leaving my body and as I locked on the metal shards shooting towards the girl. I saw it freeze in its tracks and just floating just inches away from her face. I was I didn't know how to react or comprehend on how in the world could this be. Then once I put my hands a bit lower I noticed the metal lowering as well. I didn't know if it was just a coincidence or if I was The one in control.

I tested out my theory and lowered my hands again and just like that it went a little lower. It surprised me and I just held my hands together. Not only did it drop but it crumbled into a ball and fell down. The little girl took that opportunity to get up and ran away. While she ran back I felt the energy return back to me (enter me again).I think it was the energy that was used to hold the disc in place.

" What the fuck was that?" I whispered to myself and decided to get in my car and get to my house off road while freaking out.

" What the fuck was that?!?! Did I do that… di...di..did I really just do that?" Shit I didn't k la what to think. I mean how is that possible. It not possible that's how.

As I drove past the forest I saw my house at the end of the cul de sac. I parted my car not even caring the I blocked my father's parking spot. Jumped out of my jeep ran inside my house and just sprinted up the staircase lock my room and crawled into the corner of my room.

"What's happening to me." While I was driving home I noticed my body getting tingly but I was scarred to pay attention to it. But now that I'm home and able to notice my senses acting crazy I start to have symptoms of a panic attack. "Why am I panicking? There is no reason to panic." I said to myself and just like a light switch my vision turned off.

Derek's P.O.V

I had weird feeling and it wasn't good. My Alpha wolf kept telling to run to my mate. That he was endanger. And usually it's right about my pups and it must be right about my mate. I ended practice and ran into the wood and tried to capture stiles glorious scent. It wasn't until I smelled fire and gas.

I raced towards the location of the the fire and sniffed the air when I smelled stiles was close by. I shifted and roared into alpha mode and once I got to the clearing of the highway and the explosion happened once the smoke and fire went off a bit I saw a little girl and a metal disc inches from her face. I also with my alpha eyes saw a stream of magical light. What a witch...here??? I traced the magic and saw it lead to the most beautiful magic aura being displayed.

Stiles? I was in awe and the magic disappeared but I didn't want it to be. I then saw him get in the car and drive away. I followed after and went to his house. When I got there he was in the house and I smelled panic in the air. I wanted to open the door but it was locked so I listened for his heart beat and it was out of control. And then the worst happened. HIS HEART STOPPED BEATING!

I started to panic and decided to climb through the side of his room and broke through his room window. I saw him unconscious in the corner of his room. I COULDN'T HEAR A HEARTBEAT. " OH MY GOD… STILES!" I yelled trying to wake him. "STILEESSSSSS!"

 **OMG!!! WHAT ID HAPPENING!?!?!?! OMG !!!! LET ME KNOW WHAT YALL THINK AND SHARE IT TO YOUR FRIENDS IF YOU LIKED IT. ILL SEE YALL ON MONDAY AGAIN HOPE YOU HAVE A BEAUTIFUL MAGICAL DAY -.**


	4. chapter 4

**HEY YALL SORRY FOR BEING SOO LATE I TOOK A VREAK FOR BLACK FRIDAY CAUSE I WORK RETAIL AND THEN THE FOLLIWING WEEK I WAS BUSY WITH MORE WORK... I DIDNT GET TO WRITE BUT HERE I AM - AND HERE ID THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND I SHOULD VE CONTINUING WRITING.** **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING THESE ARE JUST MY FANTASY.**

Stiles P.O.V

Stiles! Stilesssss!

Huh. Who's that.

Did you hear something?

Who's with me?.

I don't really know what's been going on. I don't recognize the place I'm at. I then realize my eyes are closed. So I open them and I'm staring at a beautiful sky, or at least I thinks it's a sky. I feel heavy on my back so I assume I'm lying down. It isn't till I sit up and I see the most beautiful woman standing in front of me.

She like like a goddess just standing her glowing from pure energy. She has dark brown hair that floats in every direction but it's contained so it's not raunchy. She has white skin and her eyes are this deep blue like my mom's. Wait my mom. I look to her left side of her face and I could only start to feel cold as if I've seen a ghost cause I just have. She has the same mark my mother and I have on the same side. I put my hand to my face and fell my own and that's when I know it was her.

" mmm...mom?" I was so timid to ask but I also want to know the truth, if she could really be my mother. She smiles and that's all the confirmation I needed from her.

" Yes sweetie, it's me. Oh how I've missed you." My eyes started to burn and get blurry. My tears started to flow down my cheeks and she came down to my level and wiped them away.

" Don't shed any tears my love. I never left you." She said so sweetly, so motherly.

" I know mom but…" I got up and hugged her. Smelling her hair and still have that same scent i remember it being. " I've just missed you so much mom why did you have to go so soon."

" It's a lot more complicated than that I'm afraid. But we don't have time you'll learn shortly. Sweetie I must tell you something. There is a reason this is happening right now, and it has to do with my side of the family." I nodded and had her continue. " You see we come from a line of …" She paused and I saw her struggle with how to tell me about whatever it is.

" Just tell me mom you said we don't have time to waste." I held her hand I insurence so she knows I'm here to help in anyway I can.

" Honey our family comes from a long line of the most powerful witches that ever lived." I was stunned I know she saw my face and was not surprised of my reaction. " Your knew this and didn't tell you cause I spelled him to not be able to say a word about my family in regards to magic. I didn't want you to know because I was afraid of the situation you are in now."

" Wait mom what do you mean with the situation I'm in now?" I was scared her aura changed from joyful to serious.

" Because we are so powerful we are being hunted. They have gotten all of us except for you. Typically magic is only passed through the woman in the family but you dad's blood line had a play with this and allowed you have magic. Your dad's not magical it skips a generation. So not only do you have the gift to read auras and power over the minds which is from your father's lines of witches but you also have the gift of the great elemental." I was stunned.

" Wait mind power elemental power … what are you talking about mom."

" I know it's hard but listen cause we really don't have time. You'll learn from your father's side of the family when you wake up. There is a chest in the attic open it with magic and you'll have all of your fathers history there. Right now I need to tell you about my family lines power."

" okay mom. Tell me." I mentally prepared myself for what's to come.

" Now normally a witch is to only have one power of the elements. Earth,water, metal, fire, wind, and so forth. These ladies are just known as witches. Others could have multiples and those were the noble families. And then there is the royal family that not only have all of the elements but can also combine the basic elements to create a new one and also can heal untreatable wound, diseases, and resurrect the dead."

" Mom… are you telling me that we are not just witches or nobles but…"

" Exactly honey. I was known as the superior witch, Queen Claudia of the thousand elements. And you are the Prince of witches, Prince Stiles of the million elements."

" Wait the million how so?"

" Your ADHD baby isn't a curse baby but a gift you have the most powerful imagination. You can literally make anything." My eyes lit up.

" Cool."

" Now baby be careful someone killed me and I didn't see it coming who it was. Everyone will either want your power or kill you because of it." I saw here look up and it's like she felt something. I then felt cold and my body was beginning to harden. " okay it's time to take you back."

" Wait take me back where?" I was confused.

" To your body. I took your spirit and you and now here in a spirit work that our family has created to watch over our children. I will always be watching also in the truck with your father's is a huge book under the chest. Do not let anyone see it except for your mate. It will have our spells the royal family has written and passed down from generation to generation."

" BUT mom there so-" She kisses my forehead and a light began to shine between us.

" take some of my knowledge of magic it will go you." She started to fade away.

" Wait who's my mate mom how do you know?"

" a mother always knows and I approve of him. And when you wake you'll know if he's the one cause he will be there and he's the one that will always save you even when you don't need saving. Have fun be safe and I can't wait to see my grandchildren."

" Wait whattt!!!!" And like that she was gone and the bright light turned dark.

I heard a voice fading in and getting louder. "STILES!! THAT'S IT STILES COME BACK TO ME. PLEASE PUPPY."

" huh… Derek?" as I opened my eyes to see...

 **THANKS FOR READING YALL WHAT DID YALL THINK. LET ME KNOW BY WIRTING ME IN THE COMMENTS. THATS SEE YALL TOMORROW.**


	5. chapter 5

**HEY YALL WHATS UP. THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU THAT HAS FAVORITE MY STORY IM HERE FOR IT. I WANNA ALSO START TALKING WHERE I WANNA GO WITH THIS STORY AND AM EXCITED TO SAY THAT IVE PLANNED 3 BOOKS FOR THIS -. IF YPU GUYS ARE STILL INTERESTED PLEASE SHARE COMMENT AND FAVORITE THIS STORY. ANYWAYS LETS GET BACK TO THE STORY.** **DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY FANTACYS.** **chapter 5- True Colors**

" A mother always knows and I approve of him. And when you wake you'll see him and know he's the one that will always save you even when you don't need saving. Have fun be safe and I can't wait to see my grandchildren."

" Wait whattt!!!!" And like that she was gone and the bright light that surrounded her left with her and the room turned dark.

I heard a voice fading in and getting louder. "STILES!! THAT'S IT STILES COME BACK TO ME. PLEASE PUPPY."

" Huh… Derek?" as I opened my eyes to see..

" Hey is he okay?" I heard another voice. I thought I heard Derek but that's not his voice. Is it scott?

"SHHH shut up you are distracting me from sensing to see if he's getting up!" okay now that's Derek. He always sound like a sourwolf yet he's always so protective I hope he's my mate. Wait did he say sensing.

My eyes begin to flutter open but was blinded by the bright light so i relied on my senses and I can tell I'm still on the ground by feeling the cold hard ground on my back. My senses tell me that someone is holding my hand and another had was brushing my hair away from my face. It was very soothing and I wanted to know whose hand that was. I began to see color again and my vision was still being blurry front the bright light. Once I was able to make out shapes I noticed what I thought was one head became two. It was Scott and Derek.

I was kinda mad at scott for being here and ruining anything I might have encountered with Derek alone but what confused me more was that fact that my mother just said that I would wake to my mate because he was here. But there's two guys here. Who is it.

" hey are you okay bro?" scott asked worriedly.

" umm yea I am…. What happened… I don't remember you guys being here?" I said with a huge headache that left just as fast it came. I tried to get up but was stopped by Derek.

" hey hey hey don't try to get up just yet just sit down and relax. Also I sensed panic from you so when I rushed in here you were unconscious I'm guessing you had a panic attack." Derek said. Wait did he said he sensed panic? Wait how is that even possible.

"Hey you keep saying sense my panic and trying to sense if I'm okay. What do you mean about that. How can you?" I asked and stared intensely at him trying to read his face and see how he reacts to my question.

"Ahhh I think you'd like so water bro so I'll go get you some from the kitchen." Scott said and dashed out the room and left me with Derek. While he dashed out the room I heard him whisper something like you're on your own, but I could be making things up. I did just have a panic attack so my head's not all that intact. After pushing away Scott's comment I turned again to look at Derek and searching for an answer.

" Umm well…. I think you might of misheard me… I mean how can someone sense what the other was feeling?" Derek stamper with his words which made him very unconvincing. I knew he was lying but really I didn't feel like arguing with him about it. Actually I was more worried and focused on what my mother and i talked about. She said that we have a door in the attic and i know which one she's talking about, but come to think about it we've never been able to open that door. It's always been locked.

" Mmhmm well if you say so." I started to get up and head towards the door. I don't know why but my body feels very heavy.

" Hey hey hey stiles what are you doing? Please just stay on the floor." I took a couple of steps ignoring derek when I felt my legs give up on me, causing me to fall towards the ground. I looked towards the desk where I had my desk chair, wishing it would just come towards me so I could hold on to it. And like that it zoomed across my room and I was able to catch myself by holding on to it. 'What the fuck', I thought to myself, happy that the chair appeared but also confused. I was able to catch my balance and the heaviness immediately was gone. It seemed like wishing the chair to come towards my direction also relieved some energy that also took some of the heaviness I felt in my body away as well.

"Stiles…. Are you okay. What the fuck was that." I turned to where the voice came from and it was from the man I wished i'd never see that reaction from him. His face was pale white and his eyes were pinpoint small and his mouth slightly parted. 'Wait is he afraid of me why does he look that way what should i do why does this have to happen to me he probably thinks i'm a freak now god are you serious right now' my mind was racing and I didn't know what to expect I started to breath heavily again and I was feeling like passing out again until I felt a hand on my chest and his arm slither its way to the curve of my back where my butt and spine connected. He started to squeeze tightly and I didn't know what to make of this.

"Derek. I ahh-"

"Shhh don't speak. I don't care about it.I'm just glad you're okay. Well dissect the situation later." He started to hold me closer and closer by every word he said he closed in and put my head against his chest where it was warm and strong. I felt his heartbeat and it was racing from what felt like him panicking. Once we took a couple of seconds and relaxed I felt him release a breath that I didn't know he was holding within him. A couple of seconds later I heard someone at the door and when I looked I saw a very pissed of Scott at the door looking at us. Since I was pressed against derek's chest I heard a deep and possessive growl from him. I was caught in the middle and noticed that derek's grip on me was getting tighter and he in a way was pulling away where I couldn't see Scott anymore. It was like a dog hiding his bone from another dog and it was a awkward situation to be in. I peeled myself off of derek not wanting to but had too. I stepped between them and was waving my hand in front of Scott trying to get his attention.

"Hey Scott are you okay… can you hear me?" I see him stop looking at derek with a murderous look and soften once he laid his eyes on me which was weird.

"Hey Stiles are you okay? I got you the water. Whats going on here?" he asked that last question with some bite to it and looked up at Derek while saying it. As I looked back to derek I saw him with a cool look and what looked like a smirk on his face. It looked sexy but it was more like I got something you don't look.

" Nothing Scott. I was just about to fall and Derek was near by and helped me up." I wasn't liking how the energy from Scott was intensive and it also had a nasty vibe from him. It looked like jealousy, but of what though. What is there to be jealous of?

" Yea Scott I was just helping and you aren't needed here anymore so you can go. That's an order." 'An order what does that mean?'

"NO." Scott said with confidence that was kinda intimidating. " I've told you time and time again i'm not with you and i won't be with you so don't think i'm one of your pathetic watch dogs you can control cause you know you can't. Don't forget who is stronger than the other."

"Hahaha don't make me laugh scott. You might have the mindset of a leader but let's not forget who always crys to get there ass saved. You need me and you're lost so I do control you so leave."

"Make me."

" Is that a challenge." I was listening to their argument and I couldn't help but feel this has to do with something bigger that I don't know about and I am kinda afraid to ask. As the stare down continues I hear deep growling from both guys and also their stance has changed as well. They are somewhat bent to the knees and the arms are out looking like they are about to pounce and tackle each other. Their eyes are staring at eachother with killer intent. They are both looking like they are getting bigger or is my room just getting smaller. I don't know what to do and now they are starting to growl at each other. Facial hair was beginning to grow from both of them and they started to look more like wild animals.

"I will end you Mccall!"

" Bring it Hale!"

That was the last straw "HEYYYYYYY!!!" I yelled and a huge gust of wind enter my room and while i had my hands up towards one another I thought about pushing both of them back and I did. I saw scott being thrown towards my door and landing in the hallway, and Derek ended up going through my wall. Literally through my wall. They both looked scared and I was kinda shaking in excitement from the rush I felt. I looked at both at them and noticed that the facial hair was gone. They were relaxed and scarred and I was mad. "Both of you better leave now, I don't know what the fuck you two are, shit I don't know what the fuck i am so i need yall to take your problem and get the fuck out of my house!"

"Wait Stiles-"

" Get out both of you." I said now really pissed off cause they wouldn't listen.

" Stiles we can-"

" What part of get out don't you understand." as I got angrier I didn't know how but I order the wind to move Scott and throw him out the window. "Now Derek either you can go or i'll force you out." This time I decided to conjure up fire so it was more persuasive.

"No no its okay ill just take the stairs and go through the front door." he walked across from me and headed to my broken door. Once he reached it he turned around and said, " Listen I know you need time to yourself and you might have questions. Just know that I might have answers and I want to help you also you are not a freak and I want to be with you so… um I guess call me when you are ready to talk. But please don't take to long." MY HEART IS MELTING!!!!!

"I don't know what to think and i'm confused. Thank you for giving me time and I will call you. And I promise not to take long. Sourwolf." I instinctively winked at him and I didn't know why.

" Haha sourwolf huh? I guess it does suit me. Well then puppy be careful and I'll see you soon i hope." he started to walk away and i started to feel a little heart broken because he was leaving. As i started to look around at the mess i heard footsteps coming back and when i turned around i found some a pair of lips being pressed against mine. Once i opened my eyes i saw someone i never expected to be. My eyes were wide open and i just processed who was kissing me.the kiss ended and i was speechless i didn't know what to say but he did.

"He might think you're his but i'm gonna win you over just watch." and like that scott leaves from the window and runs into the forest.

 **OMG WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN WITH DEREK AND STILES? AND WHAT THE FUCK SCOTT OVER HERE COCK BLOCKING. BUT ANY HOW, WHAT DID YALL THINK? THAT DAMM SCOTT. WELL ABYEAYS THANKS YALL FOR READING PLEASE LEAVE ME A COMMENT AND WE CAN DISCUS THIS. HAVE A GOOD DAY YALL ENJOY.**


	6. chapter 6

**HEY GUYS SO I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED ANYTHING IN LITERARY A MONTH AND 10 DAYS. I HAD BROKEN UP WITH MY EX AND HAD TO MOVE OUT AND STUFF I DIDNT FIND TIME TO WRITE THE STORY AND ALSO IT WAS HARD TO TYPE ANOUT LOVE WHEN I HAD LEFT MINE. ANYWAY THO MY EDITOR/ BEST FRIEND HAS JUST SLAPPED SOME SENSE INTO ME AND MADE ME WRITE SO HERE I AM. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND FOR GIVE ME ILL BE WRITING MORE FEQUENTLY NOW.** **DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTJING EXCEPT FOR MY FANTICIES.**

" Haha sourwolf huh? I guess it does suit me. Well then puppy be careful and I'll see you soon I hope." he started to walk away and i started to feel a little heartbroken because he was leaving. As I started to look around at the mess i heard footsteps coming back and when I turned around I found some a pair of lips being pressed against mine. Once I opened my eyes I saw someone I never expected to be. My eyes were wide open and I just processed who was kissing me.the kiss ended and was speechless I didn't know what to say but he did.

"He might think you're his but I'm gonna win you over just watch." and like that scott leaves from the window and runs into the forest.

What the fuck I don't know what to do. Did that really just happen. My best friend just kissed me. Why? what is it that these people being obsessed with me. Even Derek I have a crush on him but I can't believe he just said that he also likes me. Also wants to be with me. I don't know what to do. And what about Scott and what he said about Derek thinking he has me but in reality ima be Scott's. And that intense stare down that they were both were having. Can they really be arguing about me? No it's more than that because I don't know what it is but it has to do with something about being someone's watch dogs… now that I think about it the way the were like shifting… they were growing facial hair and when I hit them with the my air magic. Still hard to believe I'm a witch. The hair backed away as it it was suppressing their change or whatever it is. Ahhh I'm just so stressed I don't know what to do it's been a crazy day.

As I reflect on what today's events were I faintly heard someone's voice. I realized that it was my dad who got home and I nearly shit my pants because I realized I'm going to be in some deep shit. I don't know why but I started to go get things around trying to clean up but like if dad is not going to notices the Derek hole in my room and also my shattered door. Thanks a lot powers.

"Stiles… STILES?!" my dad yelled probably worried cause I wasn't in the kitchen or the couch like I usually am. "STILES YOU IN.?"

" Yea upstairs." I heard my father coming upstairs cause of his work boots being so damn heavy basically hammering our wooden floors. It wasn't until he came up were his reaction was something I wasn't expecting.

"Stiles… be honest with me… what happened." He asked importantly like depending on the answer it would determine his reaction. What do I say do I tell him I'm a witch. Well mom did say his side of the family are witches but it skips a generation. Alright well I shall tell him..

" Well umm dad… you see there was-"

"You're a witch." He said it and kinda coldly. I felt kinda offended, I mean things like this there really isn't a way to say it but dayum like that. " I figured as much. You're just like your mother.. no like my father. He was a witch after all. Well more like an worlock I suppose… anyways-"

"Wait dad is that all true then…. The dream with mom… I mean I wish I really is but-"

"You saw your mother…. Really?! Did she tell you what happened or did she give you any leads on who killed her or to what Happened to her?!" and with that I knew I had to learn everything there was to learn about my mother and how she died.. for me for my father.. for my family.

" No dad…. She just said to be careful cause they will be coming for me now…"

"Well with or without magic I'll help you and protect you… even if it's with my own life just know I will forever protect you my son."

" Thanks dad… anyways I was wondering is there a key for the attic to get it it's always been locked?"

"No son it's been sealed by magic and so is the basement. Your mother told me when you are old enough this would most likely happen and that the only way for you to open it is through blood magic. She sealed it away so no one not even me can get in it it was only you and her."

"Blood magic… really? How does it work?"

" Well I'm guessing with blood but just make a cut on your palm and then turn the doorknob it should open. You could always heal yourself if you're blessed with your mother's gift. She was able to heal minor injuries like that in minutes."

Wow really that was mom. It must of really be nice to know her and just to be able to learn from her would be amazing. Good thing she gave me some of her magic before she disappeared. I wonder what was her limit. And am I stronger or weaker than her. Really wish I could see her in action.

"Alright dad thanks. Did you ever see mom while she did magic?"

"Actually yes I did, she saved my life. I was mad that my family could use magic but it skipped me so I was jealous. I tried to do a spell and I should have died from it but your mother used a reversing and healing spell on my internal wounds. Ever since that day to be quite honest with you as much as i thought i was protecting her in fact she was the one protecting me. And I will always love her because of it."

"That's beautiful dad. Sounds like mom was more amazing than I thought."

"Yup she was. Now she was so amazing that she was also able to repair things that were broken. So get to reading that grimoire of hers and get this room cleaned. I'm not paying for another door or wall."

"Haha yes sir. I will get on that." with that my dad left to the kitchen grabbing the whiskey and started to look at the cases that were giving him a block on finding who's the criminal.

I started to walk up the stairs towards the attic and I was kinda scared to be quite honest. Once I open these doors my future will be changed and god only knows what's behind this door. "Come on stiles stop being a pussy and cut your hand to open the door." wow would have thought i would ever say that ever. I opened my right hand and with my left hand I got one of the glasses from my shattered window and slit my palm. It surprisingly didn't hurt as much and I could kinda see my skin already starting to heal. Not wanting to cut myself again I reached for the doorknob and started to turn it.

Beyond the door was pitch black and I couldn't even see the ground beyond three feet in front of me. I decided to walk in and once i was a couple of feet the door shut behind me and I was about to crap my pants until a torch lit up but its self. That's when I pissed myself. I walked closer to it and I was in the middle of the room. I could tell because there was an altar that was engraved with the alphabet, a sun, moon, and yes with no words on the top right and left corners. 'Is it a ouija board'. But it was different, you could practically feel the energy radiating off of it. It was good energy it actually felt peaceful and welcoming.

Below the alphabet there was a scripture and a symbol, more like a crest of some sort. It was three swirls that connected in the middle. 'I've seen this before. It's actually gorgeous.' the only thing different with this one was that in the middle where the tail of the swirl meets there was a tree that showed the different types of seasons. A luscious green on the bottom left corner of it. Then it was kinda a yellowish gold color that looked a little dry on the top left corner. The the top right was more branches than leaves and it looked more with red orange and yellow as a couple of leaves fly away. Lastly the bottom right side was all branches but some icicles that were dangling at the end of the branches. " Wow, how beautiful."

I then realized that there was a pulse of energy going through the room and the candles that were in the room lit up. I looked down at the scripture and it began to glow while I readed it. "Hear now the words of the witches, The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest gods are invoked here, The great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Bring your power to me. Bring me the power I need." Once I read the scripture the flames on the candles flared up and i felt a huge amount of energy surging in me again and then the candles dimmed to normal.

"Whoa. thats was some intense shit." when I looked down back at the altar the crest was glowing in all its beautiful colors. Each season had its special blend weather green red yellow or blue and it looked like it was beating. It actually matched my heart beat weird. I then felt a burning sensation at the base of my shoulder blades and it hurtted like a mother fucker that i fell to my knees. A couple of minutes later the pain faded away. "Shit if i knew magic would be so painful i think i wouldn't accept it." I looked up from the ground and found the chest.

Underneath the altar was were it was located. When I reached for it it was glowing until I touched it. I pulled it towards me and looked for the lock. It was a large chest but it was cover with pictures that were engraved on it. I didn't know what to make of it, it was like as if it was telling a story but i think i would just figure it out later. I then realized that maybe the chest was also sealed by blood magic since I couldn't find the lock, so I cut myself and placed my hand on top of the chest. It then glowed and open slightly a third way from the top of the chest. Once I opened it the items that were on side were unbelievably. There was so many books and beakers that contained what looked like herbs and some of them looked like fingers from creature. Nasty but awesome. Another thing i found was a necklace that looked very familiar. It looked like the necklace that my mother use to wear, and what I loved about it was that in the middle of the pendant looks just the the crest that was on the altar.

"Wow how cool is this." I was amazed with the items and decided to put the necklace on. Once it was on me I felt my energy being sucked into the pendant and it started to glow and pulse. I then realized that it was to contain and balance my magic so it doesn't go crazy. As the necklace glowed even more there was a glow responding to my necklace under the floorboards. " This must be the book my mother was talking about." I pulled the floorboard apart and dug for the book. Once I found it I struggled to pull it up it was so heavy and dropped it on the ground. I was amazed by how huge this book was.

" Wow this is huge I wonder how many spells and history is in here. I wonder if it had anything to do with my mom." I tried to open the book but it wouldn't budge. " Damn how do I open this please don't tell me another blood seal. This is too much blood for one day. Shit maybe even a week. But then the book started to glow in the center and I instinctively placed my hand over it and then the book popped open to the first page. The book was in a different language but I could somehow understand it. I guess I just naturally know this kind of stuff. The book was full with information and thank god someone created a table of contents and and put these spells in order.

There were spells about how to make potions, conjure up monsters, healing, cleansing, spells for mothers. Wait spells for mothers haha looks like we kids are too much to handle. But one thing that really caught my attention was about true mates. I couldn't tell why but I felt a strong connection about it and also was interested in it. I opened it to the chapter and there was a folded piece of paper in it. I opened it and my heart sank. It was a letter from my mother.

'Dear Stiles,

Hello sweetie, if you are reading this that mean you've found out you are a witch and stuff has changed with you. You will notice that you could comprehend any language automatically hence why you can read this book. Also I know why you have opened to this chapter and I just wanted to warn you. You will now resonate a natural aura to people in the shape of a wave of attraction constantly and people will come for you and act differently. I just wanted too fair warn you the only person who will love and accept you for you is the one who has the same mate mark as you. The mate mark is the symbol of your family and theirs combined, bonding you two to true mate bonds. Find the person that has the same mark or he'll find you. Be very careful with everyone else and also keep your magic hidden. People will then use you for your magic. Just be true to yourself and be safe.

Love ,

Your mother

"Wow look at that. Even beyond death she is still looking out for me." I started to think more about what she said and how I would be marked. I wonder where its at. And like if I got a light bulb I my head i remembered the pain I experienced on my back, "Holy shit that has to be it!" I decided to go to my room and I took off my shirt to look at my back, but then I heard glass crack and someone speak.

"Shit." they said. I then turned to see who it was and I was shocked at who i was looking at because I wasn't ready to face them yet.

"Scott?"

 **OMG THAT WAS INTENSE SO IT WAS ALOT OF INFORMATION ABOUT STILES'S FAMILY AND MORE INFORMATION ABOUT HIS MAGICAL BACK GROUND. NOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO STILES AND WHAT DOES SCOTT THINK ABOUT STILES'S CREST ON HIS BACK? ALSO WHO IS GOING TO HAVE STILES? DEREK? SCOTT? OR WHAT ABOUT AN ALPHA FROM A DIFFERENT PACK? PLENTY MORE NEXT TIME ILL SEE YALL SOON - BYE!!!**


	7. chapter 7

**HEY GUYS WELCOME BACK HOW'S IT GOING. HERES ANOTHING CHAPTER I MIGHT BE ALITTLE JUCIY BUT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.** **DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS JUST MY FANTACY -.**

Derek's POV

I had just left stiles house and got into my car and began to drive towards my house for afternoon training with the pups. While on the road, the events that had just happened this afternoon began to flood in my head and I began to really process whats going down. Stiles is a witch and had just awakened his powers. My feelings for him are real and now my mission in life is make sure he is safe and happy. And I'm starting to notice that i'm not the only one interested in him. Scott. I can't say for sure but I know that he also has feeling for him, I know they are best friends and all but the way he has been looking at him and also the possessive aurora he's having while he looks at him make me very uncomfortable not to mention the alpha within me doesn't like it when a another alpha is looking at his ,mate….. Wait hold up mate???? I really couldn't believe that I would consider him a mate already. I mean really I just barely realized that I actually like the guy but in a way it does make sense. It wasn't until he finally began to open up and awaken his powers that this feeling I do feel for him had intensified. I wonder how finding a mate and they not only be the same gender but also the opposite race. I wish my mother was still around maybe I would be able to ask her and she would know the answer to all the questions I have. I wonder if my uncle might know.

As i thought about my uncle I realised that I had arrived home subconsciously. I really hate that I also think things through and thoroughly while I drive. I know that drive relaxes ,me but if im not paying attention to the road then I could have crash and die. I really need to stop before I get hurt or hurt someone else. As I parked in the driveway I notice scott running form the side of the house and into the back yard for training. I noticed and caught myself that I began to release a low growl at him just because I know he has the eyes for my mate but I have to put my emotions away. Although I really just want to rip his head off and deal with the problem that way.

I get out the car and following Scott into the back yard. As I approach I hear a lot of laughter as well as a familiar voice. Is that uncle?

"Ahh ha there is my favorite nephew. How have you been?" uncle said nonchalant.

" Favorite nephew?? You do know I'm your only nephew right?"

" Yea I know and that sucks since we are a pack of werewolves and oh have the mighty have fallen." my uncle stated ever so drastically as always.

It's been a bout 5 or 6 year since I've seen him. He left after my entire family was slaughtered off by the Argents; a family of hunters that live in town. We've made amends with the Argents which include a peace treaty. They can not kill any werewolves in this town and we can not kill a hunter that is an Argent by descent. Even though we have this peace treaty with it doesn't mean that I've forgotten. It doesn't help much when I see them around town. Most of time I have to hold back my wolf before I phase out and rip their throats out with my teeth. Especially Kate. What ended up happening was that she lied to her older brother, the man in charge of the hunters and caused the fire and tortured my family to do what she love to do most. Her and her followers were then disbanded and sent to Spain to handle business there. Chris is a great and honorable man. And when he lost his wife he really just wanted to protect those who can't protect themselves and that's exactly what I want to do so I joined him.

" Hey nephew you still there inside? Hello?" my uncle closed up in my face making a funny face trying to get my attention back into earth. " Hey you okay isn't it time to start training?"

" Oh yea uncle sorry I was just thinking of the last time I saw you, it's been a couple of years hasn't it?"

" Yea it has, but I had a weird feeling not to long ago. A wave of some sort so I decided to come back and see how the pack was doing. All though, to be quite honest I didn't think you had it in you to create one. Sure these aren't hale blood but they do look strong and close as the old Hale pack. I'm proud and so would your mother."

" Thanks uncle. That really means a lot. Want to watch the training and maybe teach them a lesson or two." my uncle chuckled and began to laugh out loud

"Pssstttt as if I need your permission to watch and give notes. You might be the alpha but I'm your superior, so there. But yes nephew I'll stay."

" Alright nice. Okay pups let's go ahead and start training one on one."Training began as usual. We began with a couple of laps around the forest racing and practicing the different formations in case of a chase. After the lap we met at the house and began the fighting/ self defence. One by one I began calling them out and so far in the pack we have Scott the first to be bitten. It was the anniversary of my family's death and I had discover my sister's upper half of her body that had been thrown on top of my family's grave stone. It smelled like Kate and I was pissed. My wolf took over and decided to go on a rampage. While I was running all I saw was red and I noticed Scott; although I didn't know it at the time. I went up to him and bit him deep underneath the rib cage and left. Once it happened I instantly shifted back and noticed him I wanted to help but I was able to smell that his wound was healing. What was done has been done. I watched him till his first full moon phase and then made my presence known and the rest was history. He's been on and off with the pack. Really he just comes to me when he wants to check in with everyone else.

Erica and Boyde where my next two pack mates that joined cause they had medical problems and the bite was able to fix them. Then there is the baby of the pack. Isaac. NOW he's a special one. He was abused and locked in a cooler by his dad. I found him bleeding when he escaped and I told him bow so I could help him. Once he was in the pack he went on a rampage and killed his father on his first full moon phase. Him killing his father was for solely for revenge and it seemed like it didn't phase him when the action was done. But once a couple of weeks past he showed is soft and timid side and now tries to avoid conflict. Lately though he's been coming out of his shell and is becoming a big bad werewolf but he still has a long way to go.

I called them one on one starting with Isaac. Isaac is a little bit special as I said before just because when it comes to his siblings he holds back just Cuz he doesn't want to hurt them. But when his family gets threaten he shows you a complete different side of him.

"Come at me with all that you have, don't hold back you got that."

" I'll try my best sir." I could see him launch himself towards me but he was wide open. All I did was step to the side and kick him in the chest, with only half of my force of course. He landed bout 20 ft away from me next to a tree when the scene became to play.

"Arggghhh!!!" he shouted that drama queen. He began to roll on the ground side to side making it seem like he was hit hard.

"COME ON ISSAC IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!" Erica screamed she's very feisty and honestly hard to control. The only one who has been able to is Boyde but that's because Boyde has this unsaid claim on her that everyone even Erica herself, 'Miss Independent' has accepted that roll as well. They are not of age yet to begin looking for a mate but I know damn well they won't have to look far.

"ISSAC WATCH THIS CAUSE THIS IS HOW IT'S DONE." and with that line I knew that not only is Erica coming but big man Boyde himself is to. And as if on queue once she pounces at me Boyde decides to go for a tackle as well. This would have worked if they didn't do this all the time when they start to fight so I easy ducked out of Erica's way and then proceed to uppercutted Boyde right in his jaw sending him into a summer salt. Fortunately for Boyde his response and reflexes are impeccable making him able to land on his feet and come charging back at me in a different angle. I lowered my brow and smirk to myself just cause of the sheer fun I was going to have toying with my pups. A couple of minutes later and I had thrown the blonde towards her boyfriend over my head, causing both of them to crashed on a nearby tree where my Uncle and Scott were. When I approached the pair as to tell them what they are doing wrong and what to fix for next time I smelt a most delicious scent I've processed before.

"Stiles." I looked around and in search for him.

"Who is this Stiles nephew?" I heard my uncles question but I was to focus on trying to find him. He has to be nearby. It wasn't till I processed the change in a certain someone's heart beat beginning to race. And it wasn't from the practice. As I looked towards his way his heart skipped a beat again becoming irregular.

"Scott?" he looked at me with angry eyes and then when he answered I smelt Stiles on his breath.

"Yea. what do you want?" I could tell that he was trying to act all tough and his wolf inside him had also started to awaken and begin to emulate the emotion of possession and anger. But Scott himself was scared and he knows he's doing something wrong but he is fighting with his inner wolf and doesn't know how to distinguish his true feelings. But that doesn't excuse him from why my mates scent is on his breath. And I want the answers right now.

"Why do you have Stiles's sent on your breath." I was barely making it out the sounds through my teeth it felt like they were about to break with the amount of force i put on them.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about." The moment he said that my eyes started growing red as I started to lose control. Is he playing me as a fool ?

"DONT FUCKEN PLAY WITH ME McCALL WHY IS MY MATE ON YOUR BREATH!!!"

"Wait mate? My uncle was surprise to hear. I wanted to tell him sooner but I didn't know where to begin with. " I can't believe you have found your mate considering you had one already and lost her. I haven't heard of a wolf ending up with two mates nevertheless finding another since their first one past. That would actually explain a lot of why you didn't die when you were grieving over the lost your mate ."

" WE'LL TALK ABOUT IT LATER UNCLE!" I turned to my uncle in full on rage mode and gave him a death glare that if he was anyone else I would had drugged my teeth into him so he would shut the fuck up.

"Ahhhh yes sir." he responded and his eyes turned blue showing his respect towards me. When I acknowledge him and turned to face Scott he had fully shifted and his eyes were glowing from yellow to red signifying his wolf trying to become the alpha. Then his anger took over and he had longer fangs and claws.

"STILES ISN'T YOURS HE'S MINE. MY MATE AND WILL ONLY AND FOREVER WILL BE HALE!!"

" IN YOUR FUCKEN WILDEST DREAMS McCALL."

" WELL IT'S ALREADY A DONE DEAL DEREK BECAUSE I KISSED HIM FIRST AND AM CLAIMING HIM AS MY MATE TONIGHT!!"

I LOST MY SHIT AND LAUNCH MYSELF TOWARDS HIM AND HAVE FULL INTENT TO KILL HIM. we both rolled through the forest biting and punching each other along the way. The pack including my uncle tried to separate us but were not successful since me and Scott would fight them off and continue our fight. He clawed me on the chest. I grabbed him with both hands and swung his ass into a tree. I was going to do the final blow but it wasn't till my back had a burning sensation that make it feel like it was on fire.

"AHHHHHH!!!!"

" NEPHEW WHAT'S THE MATTER?" I fell to the ground and was rolling over when I heard my uncle suck in his air so fast and when I looked at him he was wide eyed about what was happening.

"Fuckkk what's happening?"

"Your tattoo it's ...it's.. Changing…."

The next thing I heard was a gasp from everyone and the last thing I saw was Scott running off into the forest.

"No wait Stiles….. Please don't …. trust…."

 **OMG WHATS GLING TO HAPPEN NEXT. WRITE DOWN YOUR PREDICTION ON A COMMENT AND MAYBE ILL TAKE YOU UP ON IT.. WITH YOUR PERMUSSION OF COURSE.. THANKS EVERYONE COMMENT AND FAVORITE THUS STORIE AND LET ME KNKW HOW IM DOUNG AND IF YOU HAVE ANY FEED BACK AT ALL LET ME KNOW - SEE YALL NEXT TIME.**


	8. chapter 8

**HEY WHAT YUP YALL THANK YOU FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WJO ARE READING MY STORY THIS IS THE FIRST ONE THAT I HAVE BEEN STEADY EITH AND NOT RAN OUT OF IDEAS SO THANKS GUYS. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YALL THINK.** **DISCLAMER: DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS JUST MY FANTACIES LIKE THIS ONE.**

Scott POV

Shit why do I have to be in this dam training anyway it's not like I need it. I can kick anyone ass if I wanted to. All I really want is to be with Stiles. I don't know what it is but I guess I'm looking at Stiles in a different way now. Like almost in a attraction type of way. I had a thing for Alison but I don't know we were going good but I don't know what happened. I mean I like girls and I don't really like guys, so what's up with me liking my best friend? I don't know all I do, know is that I just want to be next to Stiles holding him and loving him.

The next thing that I have noticed was that Derek was fighting Erica and Boyde and

Chhhh amateurs he's not even fighting them seriously anyways. I just want to kiss Stiles then they were both thrown and laughing by the tree next to me.

again. I know it was a stolen kiss but who cares a kiss is a kiss and that's fine with me. I just have been having these urges where I want to have him with me and to make him happy.

While I watched Derek come closer, he was about to tell them what they did wrong until he stopped and sniffed the air."Stiles." He looked around and in search for him.

"Who is this Stiles nephew?" I heard dereks uncles question. I found it weird that he was wondering why he would be smelling stiles. I kissed him and his sent must still be on my breath.

"Scott?" he looked at me with angry eyes looking for a reaction from me. I honestly can't believe that he found out it was me. I knew that am alphas scent is keen but dam. I did t know how to react to him, I'm not scared of him but there is apart of me that knows not to piss him off. I guess ima try and lie myself out of this mess.

"Yea. what do you want?" I was trying to act all tough and make it seem that I was collective and tough. I didn't want to give him a reason why to suspect me but his senses are sharp and i was kinda a fool thing I can lie to him with his high level of expertise of smell.

"Why do you have Stiles's sent on your breath." shit he must have caught my breath cause those eyes say locked on to me . But I'm stilling going to try to play him as a fool.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about."

"DONT FUCKEN PLAY WITH ME McCALL WHY IS MY MATE ON YOUR BREATH!!!"

"Wait mate?" his uncle was surprise to hear. "I can't believe you have found your mate considering you had one already and lost her. I haven't heard of a wolf ending up with two mates nevertheless finding another since their first one past. That would actually explain a lot of why you didn't die when you were grieving over the lost of your mate ."

" WE'LL TALK ABOUT IT LATER UNCLE!" he said in full on rage mode and gave him a death glare that if he was anyone else he would had drugged his teeth into him so he would shut the fuck up.

"Ahhhh yes sir." he responded and his eyes turned blue showing his respect towards him. I don't know why he's so full of himself but I am not going to playing with him not one bit.

"STILES ISN'T YOURS HE'S MINE. MY MATE AND WILL ONLY AND FOREVER WILL BE A HALE!!"

" IN YOUR FUCKEN WILDEST DREAMS McCALL."

" WELL IT'S ALREADY A DONE DEAL DEREK BECAUSE I KISSED HIM FIRST AND AM CLAIMING HIM AS MY MATE TONIGHT!!" I know the moment I said that there was not turning back.

He lost it and ran towards me. I braced myself for the impact but we both ended up rolling through the forest biting and punching each other along the way. The pack including Derek's uncle tried to separate us but weren't so successful since we would both fight them off and continue our fight. I had a opening and clawed him on the chest leaving a huge fresh wound on him. Then he grabbed my arm as if he wasn't even phased on what I just did to him, swing me against a tree where my back made contact with. He started to walk over me and I thought this would be it until he began to scream in pain.

"AHHHHHH!!!!"

" NEPHEW WHAT'S THE MATTER?" his uncle asked him rushing to his side as he fell to the ground and was rolling over. I ended getting up from the floor and now I was kinda concerned but happy he didn't kill me. When I looked at him I couldn't believe what was happening and I already in a way knew what was going on.

"Fuckkk what's happening?" he shouted in agony.

"Your tattoo it's ...it's.. Changing…." his uncle barley made it out cause of the sheer shock we were all having. Once I moved from my spot and had taken a closer look, that when I saw it. His triskelion was transforming which is the best way to describe it. Its was the same shape but it ended up glowing yellow and in the middle of a tattoo it looked like a tree was growing the colors started to appeared on the skin. It looked really nice it have the different seasons and then it clicked to me. The whole nature and triskelion being bonded together. That's his new mates mark. Which could only mean that someone with magic has become his mate. Stiles? I didn't want to believe it so I decide to rush out the place and go see for myself. So then I was off to go meet up with Stiles to see for myself if what I hope wasn't coming true.

As I had visual of stiles's home I sensed some strong emotions from him kinda like excitement. I ended up just jumping on top of the window and saying in my head please don't let it be true please please. But once I saw what I saw when I pass thru the window. That's was it. On his back right where derek has his is a triskelion with a tree showing the different seasons.

"Oh shit." I said I meant to curse in my head but it slipped out.

"Scott?"

 **OMG HOW WAS THAT? WHATS STILES GOING TO DO WHEN HE FINALLY TALKS TO SCOTT. WHATS NEW. HMMM LETS FIND OUT ON MONDAY SEE YALL SOON HAVE A GOOD ONE. REVIEW PLEASE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND WGAT YOU MIGHT WANT TO HAPPEN.**


	9. chapter 9

**HEY YALL WELCOME BACK JUST ANOTBER UP DATE AND THIS IS GOING TO BE A CRAZY ONE SO I APPOLOGUZE FOR ANYONE WHO ARE JUST LIKE MY EDITOR AND GETS MAD AT ME FOR NOT LETTING HER HAVE HER FLUFFY LOVEY DOVEY CHAPTER. ENJOY** **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF JUST MY FANTICIES.**

CHAPTER 9 IM SORRY

Scott's POV

As I had visual of stiles at home I sensed some strong emotions coming from him kinda like excitement. I ended up just jumping on top of the window and saying in my head please don't let it be true please please. But once I saw what I saw when I pass thru the window. That was it. On his back right where derek had his triskelion with a tree showing with the different seasons.

"Oh shit." I said I meant to curse in my head but it slipped out.

"Scott?" he looked at me startled at the sudden intrusion in his room.

My heart had really fallen to the pit of my stomach I didn't know what to think. Is he really Derek's mate? Why him? I deserve him. I just can't understand. As I thought about what was going on I then just realized that my vision was getting blurry and I was still bleeding. 'Fuck I must have been bleeding this whole time from the fight. And because the wounds from a alpha they won't close as fast. Shit.' my body began to go numb and next thing I know I was on my knees and passed out on my face from the blood loss. I blacked out. Last thing I remember was Stiles rushing towards my side.

Stiles's POV

"Scott?" I looked at him sacred out of my life, I thought I was alone. Once I actually calmed down from my near death experience, that's when I really focused on Scott and noticed that he was covered in blood, cuts, and open wounds that were gushing out way to much blood. I realized that his eyes began to roll back into his head as he began to sway from side to side. Once he fell to his knees that's when I was able to break free from being stunned I ran to catch him. Because of the mess I was too slow and I missed. He fell on the floor face first i started to panic.

"Scott? SCOTT!!!" I didn't know what to do and I began to freak out. "Scott please wake up.. wake up." I was on my knees and I felt something wet seeping into my jeans. Once I looked down I realised that it was the blood and I had to fix it. I was looking for sheet and pillows to put under his body to absorb the blood that looked like it was coming from his back. The weight of his body should be the enough pressure to stop he blood from flowing out his body. "Shit what the fuck do I do?"

Then it clicked to me. "I have magic!" i ran upstairs to the attic to get my families grimoire. Once I found it I opened the book turning the pages to the section i was looking for healing. I had just realised that when I started on reading the topics and different healing spells they were mostly for potions or different creatures wond. "Wait what the fuck attacked him?" I kept looking through and tried to find a regular wound healing spell but came up with nothing. "What the fuck you telling me that being the witch that I am I couldn't heal a dam human?!" Then it clicked to me. He's not human. He was transforming with Derek when they were going to fight each other.

"Okay Stiles. Relax and stay calm. If you don't want your friend to bleed out. I am pretty sure you don't want that. Just focus and figure this out." I tried to see if I could remembered what exactly they can be. They are human but talk a lot about being a dog. They grow hair and fangs, vampire is out the picture. " WEREWOLF!" Once I said werewolf the book then began to flip its pages by itself and turn to a page. It then open to a page where it was all about werewolves. The type of breed, there ranks and the attacker's ranks. It even said what they can be poisoned with and how to cure it. Also how to identify them just by sight smell and tough. It had the whole thing.

"Yes!, Thank you mother." I read the spell and it said "alpha mederi vulneribus?" the moment I said those words my hands began to glow green with blue swirls. "Awesome." I memorised the spell and ran down to my room. He was paler than what he was before and so then I began to close me eyes and chant the spell. "Alpha mederi vulneribus, alpha mederi vulneribus, alpha mederi vulneribus!!!"

A huge wave of energy flowed through my body from the nature all around me and as if I was looking at Scott's body I could see his body and know exactly where all his wounds where sholder, legs, chest, head. 'Shit how bad was this fight.' the magic was going well and I can tell that the blood that was on the floor and pillows were returning to his body, also the blood inside his body has began to multiply itself faster than usual. 'Well I guess that's magic for you.'

A couple of minutes past and his back wound was just finishing up healing. I was getting tired and weak. The nature energy that was connecting with me had stopped 3 minutes ago, I can now feel my personal magic being used. I noticed that i didn't have that much to begin with. I hope I have a way to build up magic energy. I just about to run out he took a sharp breath to the point of coughing.

"Finally, he's alive." I said tired and out of breath. I felt so weak and laid on my back. "That was to much energy. Shit I'm going to have to practice so much."

Cough cough cough "Bro what happened?"

I responded with short breath, " You died I brought you back to life." his face was fucken priceless I wish I had a camera.

"Wait waIT WAIT WHAT!!!!!"

" Haha I am just kidding bro you didn't die. You just blacked out. I healed you with some magic. Hehe yea magic."

"Ahhh… thanks… that's a pretty cool ability to have. Thanks bro."

"No problem but try not to end up that way again that was way to much for me for my first time. Take it easy." my breath was getting back to normal and i was able to sense the nature magic being to restore my magic little by little. 'Neat. i get to have magic come back naturally without doing a spell. Awesome.'

"-ose it work?" i was only able to catch that last part of his question since I was concentrating on my magic being restored.

"Wait what did you say?"

" I said how does it work?"

"Umm well that's kinda hard to explain but I would basically just say a spell and think about what i want to happen then there you go spell cast."

"How did you come about this power. I a mean you didn't have it when you were a kid now. Did you?"

I thought about it and I was wondering why he was asking all the questions. "Well how did you become a werewolf? You're Not the only one who has questions or secrets to ask now don't we Scotty?" I really wanted to know but he looked like he really didn't want to tell. He had that face where he wanted to lie.

"I don't know what you are talking about stiles. I'm not a werewolf."

"Ohh cut the crap bro. Really you going to lie to my face. I had to use a heal alpha wounds spell on you. You are a werewolf or you got your ass kicked by one and lived to tell the tale." I was pisseed but mostly highly offended. He was really lying to me in front of my face. I thought we were friends why is he trying to lie.

"Alright yes I am a werewolf. The night we were out trying to look for the girls body." I nodded. " Well that night when we got separated I was trying to look for my inhaler and well there a figure that I thought it was a dog. It ended up turning out to be a wolf of some sort and it launched itself and bit me under the rib cage. Then the rest was history. The person who bit me ended up helping me out. I hate him he is an ass but he has helped out alot."

" Well I was born with magic. I would have grown up learning magic but my magic was bounded by my mother the year she died. She bound my powers because she thought that the people who killed her would try to kill me too. My powers then resurfaced when i was of age."

"Wow so this is the real you then?" I was kinda taken back from the question just cause I didn't really put much thought to it. But yes this is my new normal.

"Yea I guess it is."

"Well my new norm is to turn into a werewolf every full moon. Couldn't get any crazier that that."

"Well it can. I apparently have a mate. Hahaha isn't that funny. I have apparently a mate mark on my back now cause thats where my mate has his hahaha. Can you believe that?" i began to laugh about it trying to lighten the mood but when I opened my eyes I saw him and he looked pissed. "Hey are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Is that so can i see it."

Scott POV

Stiels then got up from the floor, took off the shirt he was wearing revealed his mark and when i saw it my heart sank. It looks just like Derek's the triskelion and the tree in the middle. I can't believe he isn't meant for me. No he will I dont care he will be mine and he will accept me.

"Woah that's crazy it looks like a tattoo?" a crappy one at that.

"Really I want to see." he went toward the mirror behind the door and when he looked I saw how his face lit up and he loved it.

"Wow look at that. Isn't it beautiful. Just look at the color and the shape of the spirals are amazing to. Have you seen anything like this."

"Nope bro I can't say I have. You really are one of a kind my love." shit!

"What did you say." his face looked like he was cringing from the pet name I didn't mean to say.

"I said you are a one of a kind."

"No no no after that. What did you say?"

"Ohh I said my broho."

"Ahhh okay.. Well I wonder when I will find this love of my mate do you know who it is?"

Shit what the fcuk do I say. I know what I will do I'll help him but steer him away and try to move in on him. Yea thats right thats a good plan.

" Naw I don't but hey how about I help you find them. I'm a wolf so i can ask around and find out for you."

"Really thanks bro that would be amazing.

"Awesome well i gotta go but I'll see you in a bit yes?"

"Yes we can hang later."

"Alright then bye." I wasn't going to leave without a goodbye kiss so I was going to steal one. When i decided to make my move it was like a force field that pushed me back away from Stiles and to the wall.

Stiels POV.

After saying our goodbyes Scott ran up to me and when he did i was startled. I then felt my back become heavy with pressure then lighten up. Then a yellow ray that expanded around me pushed Scott back and to my wall. He crashed against it and fell to the ground.

"What the fuck bro what was that for?" i had no idea but what i did know what the my mark was a sign saying that he was bad. I had a really bad vibe as in danger from him. Which really confused me and i'm going to have to do some reading on that.

"I don't know bro i didn't do it. I didn't know i was able to do a forcefield. It's probably just my powers acting up since its still new."

"Well you need to practice that fast!" once he said that i checked his arua and it was red and black. ' what the fuck is this i've never seen this combination before. Red usually mean anger but black has always meant bad intentions and misfortune. I can't believe this my chrest must have protected me from him because of his aura. Ima have to send him away.

"Yea i will haha maybe you should just go bye." we then did our friendship hand shake and when we finished flashes of pictures flashed through my head and they were horrible.i saw scott holding a baby and has a hand full of claws around it. There was also derek and others there. Derek was trying to fight to get the abby but was being held back. He looked pissed but also looked like he was crying and begging not to hurt the baby. Everyone yelled and begged for scott to let the baby go and so he did. And let the baby go over a balcony and that was it. Wait what was that. I noticed he left and i was crying and holding my stomach. I felt like my baby was stolen. My baby was stolen.

" He's going to kill my baby." I fell to my knees and began to cry. "My baby."

 **WOW NOW I KNOW WHAT YALL ARE THINKING WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED. I DONT K LW EITHER MY EDITOR HATES ME RIGHT NOW BUT I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YALL A PEAK AT WHERE THIS IS GOING. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YALL THINK. MESSAGE ME AND ILL MESSAGE BACK IF YOU GUYS WANNA TALK ABOUT THE BOOK OR ANY IDEA YALL HAVE ILL MOST DEFINITELY TAKE THEM TO CONSIDERATIONS -. ALRIGHTY HAVE A GOOD DAY SEE YALL WEDNESDAY.**


	10. chapter 10

**HEY GUYS WELCOME BACK. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER. THIS ONE IS GOING TO BE A LITTLE MORE FLUFFY AS MY EDITOR LIKES TO SAY. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BY REVIEWING AND I ALSO WHAT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE AND HAVE ALSO FOLLOWED THIS STORY. YOU GUYS ROCK AND ARE THE REASON WHY I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP. SO WITH OUT FURTHER A DO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF ONLY MY FANTASY.**

Chapter 10 Meeting With The Alpha

It's been at least a couple of weeks since I last had that vision and to be quite honest a lot has happened since then. I had a really tough time getting over it which I still not ready to deal with yet. I've been trying to decide what to make of it by looking through my mother's grimoire to find answers. So far I found nothing in the book about visions. Maybe it's something I would have gotten from my dad's side. But after asking him he came out with a dud. He has said that there was a great great great father of his that had said tell of it but it was never confirmed since he got the vision near at the end his life and no one was able to see if it came true.

After the plan to get information from my father failed. I decided to just meditate and concentrate of the feelings I has from the vision. In my mother's book it said that when I meditate I should focus following the flow of natural energy all around me. After I master controlling it I should be able to use it for hours without feeling any fatigue. But what they don't tell you is that it's the most difficult thing to do ever in the world. Trying to control natural energy is like trying to make fire with a piece of wet firewood. It's not going to happen. But I have a theory though on how to make it work.

Everytime I had performed any kind of magic i had always let it run through me and let it do its thing. Well what i'm going to do is instead of controlling it is, i'm going to guide it through my body where I will manipulate it to what I want it to do. I should do this in the forest and try it out I don't want any of my neighbors to see and second I don't want to blow up my house I don't even want to know what my dad will do to me if that happened.So then it's decided I'm going to the forest.

I hopped out from my window since I found a way to cushion my fall while using air magic. Apparently even though am a elemental magic user, we have a element that is our strongest/ easiest to control. I actually have a combination of four. I found this out when I read the history on my family and who had what element power, learned that no one has had more than two element powers, except for my mom. The basic elements are water, earth, fire, and air. Mom had water and air which made for killer combos as well as strong healing spells. I ended up with all four of them. Which makes everything come naturally to me except for when I combine elements to make a new one. That takes twice as much of nature energy power so it will drain me faster than usual. But that's why I'm out here. To improve my limit and surpass my entire family tree. I should probably have someone to keep a look out for me if I do pass out but I'll be okay. I hope.

I used it to cushion my fall and glide me down to the floor. I could really get use to this. I then closed my eyes and began to focus on the nature energy around me following it to where it leads. Oddly though, it usually pulses around everywhere scattering all over the place up down left and right. But this time it was just leading into one sole direction. "Hmm that's odd I wonder what it is." I began to follow the stream of energy and as i got closer to whatever it was attracted to. 'Could this be another witch, is there any more here that I didn't know about?' That would be a bit scary and exciting seeing as i don't know what their intentions are. But it would be good to know what's going on and having someone to talk to who can understand. Sometime I just feel alone walking into the darkness.

A couple of minutes past and i walked on top of a hill to see an old half burned down house.

"Shit, what happened here?"

When I focused on the energy I realised that it was leading inside the house which was weird. So I decided to have a fireball spell at the ready just in case i needed to defend myself. Even though I haven't practiced yet it i should be okay since it is considered a beginner spell. I just hope it doesn't backfire and kill me like the book says every spell can do. That's would be bad.

As I walked up to the front porch steps I noticed that the front door was slightly open. " Hello? Is there anyone in here?" I continued on my way inside the house and realized that the energy flow was silenced. It had stopped flowing which made me to believed the house might be magical or contain magical objects. But once i really focused i knew that wasn't the case. Half of the roof was gone, literally it was not there. The furniture was charred by the fire that must have taken place. Furniture was broken, fabric was torn and from the looks of it also suffered from the fire that must have taken place here. It was just a hot mess. No pun intended. Some places though had looked like it was brand new or untouched. I wonder if the house might be using the nature energy to heal itself. I definitely sense magic here. I wonder just what is it.

I walked cautiously through the two living rooms into a hallway which lead me to the kitchen. The kitchen was the only thing that looked untouched. It was huge and full of windows just like a big open greenhouse with light shining through the windows making it a breathtaking view. As I took two steps forwards i stop myself from moving forward once I felt someone staring at me to my left. I turned to the direction where i felt the stare comg from and that's when i saw the last seconds of the thing running away from my view of vision.

I began to really get nervous so i decided to put up a protection spell and will create a counter action to protect me. "protegas me, et male factis de extraneis." i walked towards the window to see if i can catch what it was that ran away but all i saw was the trees in the forest. " shit i really must be going crazy."

"Well i think so since you are trespassing onto private property." when i say i was frozen solid i mean frozen solid. I didn't know what to do and i wish that was only my imagination. I had chills run down my back and as i began to sweat. I contemplated on whether or not to turn and face this mystery voice when he then spoke again.

"You see my nephew might have told me not to kill any innocent people but i think if someone is commiting a crime then i guess i will be helping the world by getting rid of you." as my body betrays me and i turned around i was met with a taller good looking for an old man. He was leaning on the door frame that connects the hallway and kitchen. He was blocking my way out. Well then stiles looks like you'll have to charm your way out of this one.

"I'm sorry i didn't know this property was owned by someone. I thought it was apart of the forest until i found this dump so i decided to check it out. Do you work at the station?" i think i might of fucked up when i said dump. I mean what if he lives in it. Then what stiles you just insulted his home.

"Haha look kid there's no way of you walking out of here alive. Just know that so save your breath."

"So i take it that you working at that station is a no right. So are you a murder, Serial killer, a mental patient that lived through the first and second world war?" god help me i said charm the man not insulte him. Jesus why must i be as blunt as my father.

"Ha cute kid but now you are really dead. You have no idea who you messing with." he began to crouch down low like if he was going to charge at me. So i began to get my air spell ready to push him over me and through the window but without him noticing my magic. He ran up towards me and i ducked down and released my magic at him and it work just as planned. He went through the window skipping on the ground like a rock on the water and landed with his back on a tree. I looked at him and he looked pissed. His eye had a stare the pierced at me telling me now that he means business. Well looks like my magic is looking alright. I guess there isn't a better moment then the present to begin practice. As i started to gather up more nature energy i realised that he was changing and his aura was changing shape as well.

Normally people's aura has the shape of their bodys which basically a human shape above their own. But this one had a very different one. His aura had looked like a wolf the head grew ears and the end sprouted a tail. "Wow how beautiful."

"You dead kid." he said as he began to Sprint towards me to try the tackle again but this time was different. He looked bigger as he came towards me. Like if he was doubling in size. His face looked looked a bit long than what it was not long ago. He also had some hair beginning to grow out from his face. Canine teeth had grown in length a little bit passed his bottom lip. This all very well made his appearance look like a wolf more than a human.

He was getting close and I prepared myself by doing another air spell but this time I wanted to just dodge him and not so much push him off me. As he got closer I started to make my move and release the nature energy slowly so he wouldn't pick up on my magic but what I wasn't expecting was his next action. He sped up more and aimed for my legs. I was totally frozen by his change in action that when I jump over him and he responded by launching himself off the floor and tackled me at mid air.

"didn't expect that now did you brat." as he said those words his eyes turned blue and he smiled thinking that he had me.

"nope I wasn't but I beg you weren't expecting this."

"huh?" I then focused all my air magic onto the center of his chest and released it all. He was then blown down to the ground with so much force that he ripped through the ground 10 feet deep. Damn that's got to hurt. There was a huge dust cloud the pushed off the grown and I landed right at the tip of the now new hole in the forest.

After a couple of minutes the dust has settled and I was able to make out where exactly he was on the floor. He was laying on his back looking up at the sky. I noticed on his face had a bad smirk that was irritating the shit out of me but also scarring me. I know I haven't practiced that much but for him and the magic to make this big of a hole has to have been crazy strong so why is he still in one piece.

"hahaha really. Wow I can't believe it. I'm given the honor to be standing and fight against a witch. An elemental witch at that. My god that is rich. What are you doing here I thought your kind was extinct?"

"Wait extinct what do you mean by that?" my blood began to boil as he spoke. I was at my breaking point and I wanted to kill him but he has the answers to the questions I need. I wish I was better at my magic so I could force him or read his mind yet. Unfortunately for me, I'm not there yet it take several years of training to be able to hear someone's thoughts from the person standing next to you.

" yea your kind was supposed to be hunted for your unholy power you guys possess so I wonder why are you still here. You should have been dead. The last which killed was in this town." that there struck a chord in my heart a bad one. In this town could that have been my mother? " well I must do what I must do. I have to kill you. You don't deserve to live." as he finished his sentence he began to change form by having hair grow out on his entire body. His teeth became longer while his voice also change tone to the sound of a demon.

" I don't deserve to live look at you. You are just as unholy as me since you turn into a beast." He then got angry and howled out to the sky. The howl sounded more like a roar than a howl. It was huge making the earth shake from the pure intensity of the sound waves. " oooohhh big bad beast crying out his last battle cry. What you doing calling for your superhero to save your ass?"

And just as If on cue a crazy blonde chick came from the bushes and launched herself at me. I was as to dodge her but what I wasn't expecting was the giant tank that ran right behind her. He was able to get me but I used the protection spell I casted earlier has kicked in and he was pushed by force away from me and landed on his feet twenty feet away from me. Another smaller one came from the bushes bad a angry face but his body lacked confidence. They all began to circle me and the older one came out from the whole.

" what are we going to do Peter?" the crazy bitch asked. I don't like her and she should really fix her face cause the one she has now to intimidate me is not working.

"we are going to kill him but dont think this is a human cause he's not. He's a witch and he will kill you with a wave from his wrist." There was too many I didn't know if i was going to make it out alive so I planned to bring out the big guns and get my fire magic out. I prepared a lot of nature energy and had it circle around 5 feet past each person to create a great huge fire circle. "alright guys on my mark."

"1…"

"they are trying to kill me I have to do this."

"2.."

" I'm sorry mother this is protection."

"3…" " circulus ex infern-"

ROOOOARRR. we had all began to attack when we were stopped in our tracks when a huge werewolf came out of nowhere and landed next to me grabbing me front be waist with one arm trying to protect me. "no one touches my mate or I will kill you!"

Everyone was shaken and they all bowed their head showing their neck signifying submission. I was amazed on how he was able to stop them and control them so easily. Although i need to know who this person was. He was crouched down low looking at Everyone then he stood and had me close behind him. He had the great scent on him, it was like fresh pine cones, rain and a hint of fresh mint. It was so infections that I didn't realized the my nose was at the base of his neck where his sent was most potent.

When I had opened my eyes he was looking at me with a little smile and his eyes had turned from a angry red to a more soft with some admiration in it. I smiled back to him and he had turned over to face me while his hand found their was to my lower back. "are you okay?" I didn't ever get to process the question, I was to focused on his looks to much.

His hair was strategically messy and jet black like the night sky. He had a great looking face clear except for when he turns into a wolf. He has and firm jaw line with a great smile when he shows it. This eyes are pricing like dagger but the color of them make you want to get lost in the green hazel swirls. His shoulders are big and strong a well as his arms. You know he works out and my favorite this is the veins that pop out on his arms I just want to trace them with my figures following to the chest. His chest is just the pillow I have only dreamed sleeping on. I would love to snuggle up against it have my arm lay across those god chiseled and. They form the perfect 8 pack with the v line that leads to what would be his best body part ever. His --

" hey stiles are you okay?" I snapped out of my lustful dream and pull my head up to meet those eyes. He has shifted back to human and so have the others. "mate are you okay did they hurt you?"

" no no I'm fine really it was about to get ugly but I'm oka- wait did you call me mate?"

"ahhh well umm…" he looked so cute when he stated to be bashful. His arms went to the back of his head and he looked around looking for a reasonable reason to say. In the meantime I couldn't help but noticed his shirt went a little up as his arms did and you could see that v line shape and a pair of abs looking like they want to be licked all up. I also couldn't help but noticed some hair leading down to his bulging crotch making my mouth water from just wanting to see what he's packing.

" well he thinks you are. But there is only one way to really know if it's true. You must have a matching mating mark. This should of happened when you awaken your powers." the guy Peter walked up and spoke and as he walked up I took the same amount of steps back which then lead to an angry Derek beginning to growl at his uncle. " pshh which to be quite honest I don't think we need to since alpha knows his mate and well you… well you just smell like a boy in heat." I was confused on what he was talking about till I realised my pants have gotten a lot tighter. I got really nervous and I turned around. This caused a whine come from Derek and he walked up against me and held my hand. His hand was so much bigger than mine and rough to. He then put his fingers on my chin and pulled my face up to see him. I was staring into blue glowing eyes that told me to trust him.

"please I know to know it's been driving me crazy and I've been looking for you my entire life. Please show me that it's you. Show me our mark."

" Now how can I say no to that sappy wolf." I got him to smile but like a real full smile and he even chuckled a bit which i found it infectious and wanted him to never stop laughing.

" haha sour wolf and now sappy wolf."

" Yup I like them. And yes I'll show you. I turned back around and took off my shirt, and the reaction I got was not expected.

" is that it?"

"wow look at it it's glowing."

" whoa it's like a heartbeat."

"looks just like Derek's."

" hes it nephew congratulations, we are so dead."

I began to get anxious cause everyone was testing to it except for Derek. He was quite and looked frozen. I thought he would have been happy howled till the moon rises and sets again, but all I got was silence. "Derek… derek?" I began to wave my hand in front of him since he was basically not breathing. Finally I graves his face and looked at him while screaming, "Derek are you there. Please my mate answer me." And then that triggered him to come back and he grabbed me tilted me to the side and kissed me on the lips.

I was so surprised but I didn't complain. His lips were soft and warm and the kiss was wet. He first started the whole lips being connected but I accidently licked his lips and he opens his mouth and dug his tongue into my mouth. We both fought for dominance but ended up giving control to him as he explored and mapped out my mouth. It didn't take him long to brush his tongue lightly on the rough top of my mouth which made me shiver and he earned himself a moan to come out of me.

He enjoyed it so much that he continued to lick the same spot over and over and over again each time he earned his moan which he enjoyed very much. I was beginning to get light headed and need oxygen and I knew he was to so we slowed the kiss down and the came out for air. And let me tell you when o say he kissed the life out of me I mean it literally. We both opened our eyes and looked at each Other with lustful gaze eyes knowing we wanted more but also knowing we have to discuss what's going on. But that can wait.

His uncle cleared his throat loudly for us to hear it sounded like he's been at it for a while cause it sounded like a cat hacking up a hairball. " so sorry to interrupt nephew and by the way congrats on your new mate. But we need to discuss and get a lot of things moving and fast."

"Wait what do you mean?" i asked but it didn't look like he was paying me any mind.

"Cause if what he is is true and he just awoken his power and can do that already we are not just dealing with any type of witch."

"what are you talking about?"

"He has to be her descendant. There is no other explanation."

"wait you know who my mother might be?" my heart began to race and tears were behind to form.

"yes I know just give us a day uncle let us get to know each other and I'll explain everything to him."

"HEYYYY!!! DON'T TALK ABOUT ME LIKE IF IN NOT HERE. NOW WHAT THE FUCK ARE TALKING ABOUT!" I screamed and also released a lot of energy without knowing which then made a huge wind come towards us. Derek tackled and rolled me to safety when I didn't noticed a tree falling on top me.

"STILES KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN." I looked up at Derek and saw he was over on top of me while I laid on the grown and he protected me from anything that could have fallen. But when I took a peak at what was falling I saw a huge tree that would crush us fall and I reacted instantly.

" DEREK!" he turned around and I took the time to stand up and cast a wood shaping spell that I didn't know I knew. "ligni mole magna!" And then the trees all turned into little sticks and branches. Derek then turned me around again and was going to take the hits from the branches and stick but then the gold yellow shield that shielded me from scott appeared and it came this time from Derek's back. When he turned to see if the branches were going to fall his eyes widen as he realises what was going on. Once everything came down he got up and stood me up holding me close to him with one arm around my waist where it should be.

" wow you are amazing. You saved us." I looked around in hopes that everything was okay. Then I turned my attention to derek.

" no… no.. probl.. em…" once I noticed everyone was okay my body was shutting down again. Shit I used up to much. Fuck.

" stiles… STILES!" I heard Derek scream " don't go mate." that was the last I remember until I blacked out. shit.

 **HEY GUYS THANKS FOR READING AGAIN. I REALLY APPRECIATE. THIS WAS A MORE FLUFFY IN A WAY WITH A TWIST AT THE END. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE MY STORY. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL ME WHAT I CAN IMPROVE ON. ALRIGHT EVERYONE HAVE A GOOD ONE SEE YOU FRIDAY.**


	11. chapter 11

**HEY YALL WELL WELCOME BACK. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE ITS MORE FLUFF AND HUMOR THAN ANYTHING. PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY.** **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF JUST MY FANTACIES**

Chapter 11 who's my mate.

"Stiles… stiles."

"What did you do to him?"

'Huh whos there?' i couldn't see anything. It was dark and i felt numb. My body also didn't want to respond and all i wanted to do is curl up into a ball and sleep soundly. I was tired and i couldn't remember why all i could do was hear the voices of familiar people faintly.

" i didn't do anything so stop thinking it was me."

"Well sorry i can't help it when anything weird that happens in this town your name is always attach to it somehow."

'Dad who is he yelling at?' i really wanted to open my eyes to telling to stop worrying. That i'm okay but i couldnt for that little sentence let alone open my eyes.

"Derek please calm down we are all worried."

'Wait derek's here. Can i see him. Derek derek.'

"Derek." i was finally able to make out.

"Yes baby im here. How are you feeling?" as i wondered how to as the question i felt my body weak and i wanted to sit up but i couldn't move. My energy was barley being refueled but this time was going pretty slow than before. I'm going to have to look at the book to see why this is happening. But in the meantime there's really not much i could do.

From where i was laying at i could see we were in a room in the hales one of the living room that i remember passing to get to the kitchen. I was on a sofa that was comfortable and it smile a lot like derek. The same fresh pine cone smell but this time t was a little musky. I liked it. This must be the sofa he must lay down on when it was a long days work. I love it. In the room there was Derek, Peter, my dad, and the others. The crazy bitch that thinks she can fly. The tank sitting next to her and the sofa across the way from me and the little one who looked like a cheerful and curious puppy. I really just wanted to pat his head.

"Who are you calling baby?" i heard my dad ask derek. I can't lie though i love be called baby from him. Makes me just want to lick me a steaming derek hale frozen pop that will have a creamy filling at the end. yummy.

"Woah dad please stop yelling. You are giving me a headache."

"Sorry son im just worried about you. BUT YOU ALSO HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO. WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE AND NOT TELL ME. WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED. OH WAIT IT DID!" My dad can be such a drama queen. But i guess it runs in the family cause im one myself.

"I didn't tell you cause i didn't think it was going to be a big deal. Also i was doing what mom told me to do. To practice magic and control it."

"Look son i get i dont have it but that doesnt mean i didn't grow up with it or got married to it. I can help in many ways just trust me and believe me." to be quite honest i didn't even think about that. My grandpa was a wizard after all and my mother a witch. It does make sense if hes been around he could at least supervised.

" i know dad and i'm sorry. Next time i'll let you know and also maybe you can help out."

"Good. now explain this to me. WHERE IN THE FUCK DOES THIS GUY GET THAT YOU ARE MOVING OUT AND GOING TO MOVE WITH HIM!"

"Wait what?" i looked towards the person who my dad was pointed to and saw a very cautious derek hale looking at me making sure im okay.

"Wait what do you mean move in? Why? We don't even know each other all that well."

"Well you are my mate so umm you have to move in so we can be together and you have to carry our children."

"CARRY WHAT???" my father and i were both in shock. How could i even carry a kid i don't have any lady parts whatsoever.

"Really nephew i know you said you were going to rip the bandage off but damn i didn't think it would have been that fast." peter was also surprised at the words that came out of his mouth. And if that was the case then im really scared cause i didn't think it would be possible ot and now that i know it is i don't know what to believe anymore. My entire life has been a lie.im a witch males can reproduce. I don't get to choose my love it's been chosen for me already what next.

"Wait just a minute let's just all take a huge chill pill and then let's discuss what the hell is expected from this. I'm not familiar you guys aren't familiar. This is all new and so we'll take this slow steps at a time. Alright."

"Yes sir!" all the wolves even derek had said in unicen which freaked me and my dad out. "Okay let's start with that. Why did everyone say that at the same time with the same intensity?"

"Well." derek began to speak. " since you are my mate and i'm the alpha of the pack, you are actually the alpha's mate which in some cases you are a higher rank than me when it comes to children, somethings with pack business, and also when we umm have...sex." my face turned absolutely red and i couldn't not believe this.

"My god." my dad said while he began to pace back and forth in the living room.the information seems to be a little too much for him. Which i don't blame him it's a little too much for me too.

"Okay we'll talk about privately to get more into detail later. Okay next thing, why is me being your mate means we have to do everything so quickly why can't we date or get to know each other?"

"We're a lot like wolves and although they do stick with one mate and stay with the pack they don't get to know each other. Unfortunately that's a problem we have when we don't have mates that are also werewolves. People with what i call human hearts are in a way weak and sentimental which then make the relations devastating for the two." peter said coldly and it kinda shocked me a bit. So i was just supposed to abandon my dad and go live a life that's already been written for me.

"But wait uncle. I am able to decide whether i want him now or later. And what i mean from that is that if you really feel strongly about not moving now that's fine but just know because you are my mate and i've found you, i will want to be with you at all times and i might even send some of the pack just to make sure you're safe. Being a wolf's mate makes you the most important thing in the world. Many have died because their mates reject them or they die. So i will play it your way so i dont lose you. If that's what you want." derek had said this while looking at me and my father trying to ensure him my safety with him is guaranteed but there is dangers.

"Okay well i would like to take it slow…" his ears and head fell a b it. " but i won't be long. I will be over or have you over and we can get to know each other by still being near each other. Cool?"

"Yes!" he said so excitedly and i knew that is he had a tail it would be wagging side to side.

"Great so you guys found out what our going to do awesome now that we have answered your questions you'll have to answer ours." peter had said. I know he's just looking out for the pack and whats to know the ins and the outs of everything but he doesn't have to be a dick about it.

"Okay shoot."

"Why did you faint? Also how did you get your powers? We don't meet any witches at all these day so it's great to know for the future incase you start to draw them in."

"Well i have a limit to my magic basically. I like to think of it as endurance. I've only awaken my powers a week ago so my magical abilities are still weak. My mother was a witch and in her bloodline only the women become witches. now my fathers bloodline are wizards so the men get the magical powers but it skips a generation so i received it unlocking my mothers side of the families gifts so i now have both."

" wow you are amazing then." the littlest wolf thought aloud cause when everyone noticed him he blushed and looked away.

"Way to go baby just keep your mouth shut and listen." the crazy blonde said and pushed him off the couch. I don't know why but that got me mad so i spoke up.

"Hey leave him alone i dont what you ever bullying him ever understood."

"Yes sir." she said and was mad because she got in trouble. I then was able to sit up and gestured the little guy to come my way and patted my leg. He then lay his head on it and i began to brush his hair. He smile and i felt the love he had and he soon fell asleep. I then realized what just happened and i looked over to derek and peter who had a surprised look on their face. Actually everyone did.

"Im sorry did i do anything wrong?" i asked feeling bad.

"No no no. you didn't babe." derek said he then whispered in my ear, " im actually kinda turned on right now." i began to blush and peter began to what a speak.

"No you didnt do anything wrong the thing is that what you just displayed was what a mother would do or the alpha's mate would do. They would rangle the pups together and have everything in order and the mothers word is the final word."

"Face it son you are a natural. It's all in your blood. Just like your mother." i was afraid that i wasn't going to be able to do this be the alpha's mate and all but it looks like i am a natural and i'll be okay.

"Thanks and to answer any other questions you might have. I don't know i just became a witch and i don't really know ,much about anything. My mother also kept my father in the dark so the only thing he know are spells and how to train a witch basically. I guess we'll find out the rest as we go."

"Well that's unfortunate but i guess we have not there choice."

" there is one problem we will be having, and that's the fact that everyone will be attracted to me and i think that magical creatures will desire me and would want me either to mate with them or kill me."

"Over our dead body you are ours and you belong to our alpha!" the blonde said without her knowing. "Opps."

"Whos talking out of turn now?" i heard the younger one say under his breath.

"That's enough from the two of you."

"Yes sir." they both said i can really get used to this.

"That won't happen though. You are my mate and you are also this packs mother. I know you might like the name but it's true. I need you and so do they. So you take care of us and we'll take care of you. I promise."

"Yeh!!!" they all yelled and stood up.

"Thank you guys. I know we barely just met and we almost just killed each other not too long ago, I still don't even know your names yet but thank you so very much. For accepting me."

"Well then let's begin." surprising peter insisted. "My name is Peter Hale."

"Im Erica and this is Boyde he doesn't talk much but he's very funny."

"I'm Isaac and i love it when you pet my head. It reminds me of when my mother was alive and she would tuck me into bed shed always pet me hair."

"And i'm Derek Hale. I'm the alpha of the Hale pack."

"Well everyone im Stiles. I'm the Alpha's mate, and your new pack mother."

"Yay group hug!" Isaac said and we all even my dad and Peter all came in for a big family hug.

"Great now that we are all on the same page we need to talk about you guys mating." Peter said right after we finished the hug.

"And on that note i'm out of here." my dad said and everyone laughed. "Im happy you are happy son and things are looking great for you but i don't think i want to know anything about this mating stuff. Derek and Peter. All of you really. His mother died because she was hunted by hunters and werewolves. It pains me to know that he is apart of your world but they way you accepted him in to this family, please just take care of him. I know this is not goodbye forever but stiles you are the only thing i have. You guys need something just know that the station is willing to provide with anything necessary. Just give me a call."

" thank you. Believe me he will be in great hands."

"I appreciate it derek also i was an invitation to the wedding."

"Wedding???" i was shocked to hear my father say this.

"Yay wedding!!!" both Erica and Isaac rose their arms up and shouted. "Can we help plan it."

" umm well i first need a vinance and a ring but sure." then i felt someone behind me as i stood up with everyone and they said,

"Trust me you'll be getting more than just a ring." And he grabs my ass with his huge hand and i nearly died.

"Eww dad why are you grabbing moms butt." Isaac said and i wanted to strangle him cause the next thing i saw was my dad with a gun in hand and telling derek,

"Hand. Off. Now."

Derek immediately took his hand off and moved to the other side of the room. Everyone laugh and my dad came over to me and gave me a hug while whispering. "Let me know if he hurts you or you just want me to shoot him i will." you could hear derek's gulp as he took extra steps away from us.

"Daddy dont be like that now go cause you are going to be late again." i told him while tapping on his watching showing him the time that already says he's late.

"Shit well glad your okay and i'll see you at home." he said while he sprinted to his car and drove off.

"Kay dad i love you." i tired to get out before he left. "Please be safe."

Once my dad was out of the picture i walked back into the room and found derek giving the pups their watc orders for the rest of the day. "Hai!" was all they said and the sprinted off to action.

"Where are they going?" i asked nervous cause it was just me and him in the room alone.

"They are doing the evening patrol and i gave them their orders for tomorrow as well. You'll be apart of it as well soon. We just need to talk about what it is that you are wanting for me and what are your goals for you and vice versa."

"Alright how about you go first." i said while i sat down onto derek's sofa and he sat now across from me where the pups were.

"Well what i want from you is to be my mate. I was raised where the alphas made was basically the packs mother which had the house in order and also was the most feared but also most respected on in the pack. I feel that you won't have a problems there but that's what i would like. Also i would like you to love me trust me and no secrets. I have to know everything about you so i can protect you. I understand you are a powerful witch but until you have mastered the craft you need to communicate with me."

"Okay i can do most of those things. I already cook and clean for myself and dad what another 5 more at the dinner table. But i don't think i can afford all that food."

"Don't worry. I already have uncle go to the bank to add you name into our family account which is there for you to use for anything. And don't worry about budgeting we have it covered. That's another thing you'll be apart of only if you want to. But we'll talk about it another time."

"You know for someone who doesn't want secrets you sure have plenty."

"True but knowing all the information you'll end up knowing is alot and your head will explode so in time you'll find out about everything and then i won't have any secrets."

"Okay well what i would like from you as my mate if you to cherish me and protect me. I can take care of myself but i need you to protect me from myself in a way. No i dont cut unless i use blood magic which is something totally different. But what i mean is i dont know whats going to happen to me and i will need someone there if i can't handle it. I will have to push boundaries to know what i can and cannot due. Also i need you to support me with the decisions i make by impulse like today with the trees. My magic does take a toll on me if i don't use it correctly. I just have to train and train till i get better. There is one secret i will have to be keeping from you. And that's my magic. My family have kept it form their loved one all since the beginning. There was the first family where they opened up everything and showed them what they can and cannot due. Well they then used it for the own selfish reasons and it had horrible turnouts. So my family magic and history is magically only visible to those who are trusted and to those who are only from blood descendants."

"Okay i don't like that but how can we tell if i am to be trusted. I would like to know you craft just incase anything bad happens. If you do a spell wrong how can i reverse it. What if you or someone in the pack gets paralyzed by another witch how do i counter it if i'm the only one here?"

Well the only way is for you to read one of my magic books. If you are trustworthy the spirits will allow you to read if not then there is a consequence."

"What's that?"

"Youll go blind and your entire memory will be whipped. Magic is not something to play around with. Are you sure you'd like to try this?"

"Yes i'll do anything to help you. When do we try?"

"Alright. It will have to be on the next new moon. During the new moon the spirits come out of it hiding space and the get to roam or in a witches case they get to communicate with them. That's when they will meet you and you get to meet them if they deem you worthy. Which i think they would."

"Okay and whys that?"

"Because my mom said that i can trust you and she likes you so."

"Wait you talked to you mom?"

"Yea she appeared when i had the panic attack and passed out. She told me you were in the room so yea."

"Well i thank her for bringing you back and i bet i would love her too. Maybe just as much i do you." he said what. He said he loved me??? I looked toward his direction and he was blushing too. And then i thought if i do and, "i love you too."

He smiled and released the breath he was hold and we both leaned in for a kiss.

"Whats going on here?"

"Scott!" i turned to look at him and he was not happy. I saw him shifting and his eyes turned red. Shit this isn't good my magic isn't back yet. When i looked at derek he was also already shifted. Oh no i won't be able to stop this time. Derek stood up and faced him and started to speak.

"Its over scott. He's with me and there nothing you can do. He belongs to me."

" have you guys mated yet. Oh no i know you have it can only be done during a full moon. I still have time. And you will be mine stiles."

ROOOAAARRR. Derek roared and he began to crouch low. "I'm going to kill you for even thinking about that."

"Well lets see who dies first. Hale!"

"McCall!" and they sprinted at each other.

 **O MY GOSH SOO WHATS DID YALL THINK? IM REALLY IN LOVE WITH THIS STORY ABD TAMK YOU FOR REVIEWING IT YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME WHAT YOU DO. ANYWAYS I HOPE YALL ENJOY YOUR WEEKEND AND ILL SEE YOU MONDAY FOR THE NEXT ONE - BYE.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I AM BACK EVERYONE!**

 **SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE CHAPTER I WISH I COULD TELL YOU WHY BUT PERSONAL LIFE WAS SUPER BUSY AND CHALLENGING. FINALLY THOUGH I FOUND TIME TO WRITE EDIT AND WRITE SOME CHAPTER SO HERE WE GO I HAVE MORE LINED UP SO NEXT TIME ILL UPLOAD WILL BE FRIDAY AND MONDAY! ALRIGHT NOW LETS GET IN IT. THIS IS A GOOD ONE.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF JUST MY FANTASY'S.**

CHAPTER 12 FROM FRIENDS TO ENEMIES

"Its over Scott. He's with me and there nothing you can do. He belongs to me."

They have been fighting for what seems like hours. When they sprinted toward each other I couldn't bare to watch. They had launched at each other and they bit, clawed, punch, thrown, and pinned each other. I felt so hopeless and with every injury that Derek had taken, it was as if i could feel his pain and feel his anger build and taking the shape of raging. They ruined the entire living room not caring about breaking the furniture and busting through the walls. I couldn't believe the destruction that they have caused and I just wished that Peter would arrive soon to break this up. Once they have broken through the wall adjacent to the outside yard of the house, Derek had Scott pinned down by the neck.

"Derek!" I yelled as i rushed outside to make sure he's okay. That's when I was able to hear what he was saying.

"Give up Scott I don't want to kill you but i will if you keep threatening my mate." Noticing Scott's smile made me think what the hell was going on with him. I don't like Scott anymore than a friend… 'Did i?'

I was pulled from my thought when i heard a dark laugh that i know was not Derek.

"Haha you think your so strong just because you have me pinned. Don't kid yourself you are weak."

"Watch it McCall dont push me i will kill you." Derek's rage was at its wits end and i know that he is holding back because regardless what's going on with Scott he know that he's my best friend and i probably wouldn't forgive him for killing him even if he's being a dick.

"You are weak Derek! Stiles deserves so much more and i can do better than you. Better yet i will do better than you. You don't have the balls to claim him so he's still anyone's grabs now."

Stunned from that last comment i really wondered what he meant i didn't even know i was thinking out loud. "Scott what are you talking about?" i asked as i started to get closer and figure out what he knows that i don't.

"Shut it. Hes mine." Derek's grip was getting stronger and i would be lying if i said i wasn't getting worried for my best friend. But then something that Scott said really took Derek over the edge.

"Have you guys mated yet?!" i could feel the smirk gaze upon his face while my blood ran cold to my core.

The words began to ring in my ear. 'Mated yet?' i thought to myself and wondered where i've heard those words before.

"That's none of your fucken busniess McCall!" Derek roared out loud shaking the earth around us. The sound outburst snapped me out of my thoughts while i see Derek's hand squeeze scott's neck tighter and harder towards the ground, claws beginning to dig in his neck creating a pool of crimson blood under his neck.

"Oh i see. Well it's okay i didn't need you to confirm that cause i know you haven't." scott continued, the words could barely be made out from how hard Derek was restricting from him speaking. "Haha well have you? You and i both know why." even at the state he was in, pinned under with Derkes claws digging into his throat ready to rip it off. I was getting concerned and i couldn't shake the feeling that Scott was right about me being "up for grabs" by anyone which scares me.

"Derek what is he talking about? Is it true? Could anyone just take me away from you?" i was able to physically see him shudder by the simple of idea of me not being at Derek's side ever again. Which scarred the both of us.

"Aww beautiful don't you worry about that. You don't want to be here with Derek and his misfit pathetic excuse of a pack. He can't even protect his own pack what make you think he can protect you?" he was walking on thin ice and Derek was having enough of this. I could see his blood pressure flowing so fast that his tan skin was turning red. He was fighting within himself just because of me. He loves me this much i can't believe it. "Come on stiles come with me i'll protect you and make you raise my pups." and on that note Derek lost it.

His claws crushed his neck and you heard a big crushing sound and then saw scott fly across the forest until his back hit a tree and landed on the ground. Derek then collapsed onto the ground.

"DEREK are you okay?" i asked frantically hoping that he was and wondering what the hell happened.

"I'm sorry but he had to die. I was getting tired of his words and i let him get into my head. Im sorry pup please forgive me my love." i looked into his eyes and i could see how sorry he was, his eyes are normally red but at this very moment he showed me his true color which were the most majestic blue. How could i not forgive him. Also Scott was asking for it. I'll get over it. He wasn't the friend i thought he was do i guess it's okay i have a new family now.

"Don't you worry about it Derek he got what he deserved I can't blame you. Its okay. Who ever that was wasn't the scott I use to know. You didn't do anything wrong. I love you. Thank you for protecting me." As i began to walk toward Derek to check his wound i hear rustling sound. No pay much attention since i thought it was my own foot patterns, the most cynical words ran down my spine.

"Aww isn't that sweet." I could not believe what I was hearing. As I turned around and looked up I saw Scott struggling to get up like a zombie. "Stiles did you really think that it would be so easy to kill me? A True alpha? Hahaha its okay. Good thing you have a beautiful body cause otherwise you would have been the ugliest most dumbest person I've ever known in my life."

He began to walk over toward us and as Derek tried to get up from the floor but collapsed down to the floor again. "Look at you pathetic Alpha he can't even stand to protect you. I told you come with me I'll protect you." as he said those words a tear fell down from my eyes. At that very moment with no magic and an unconscious werewolf I didn't know what to do.

" Leave him he is mine." Derek said so weak. He's lost so much blood his entire abdomen has been sliced open. I need to heal him what do I do. "You'll have to kill me first if you want him and even then you cant have him. He is my mate so back off McCall."

"Ahhh enough with the whole he's my mate bullshit. You know the rules Derek. You have to mate with him to be called 'your mate' and you and I both know that cannot happen unless it's during a full moon. I still have time. And you will be mine stiles." he began to walk towards us again and was looking at me directly with hungry killers eyes. I started to crawl towards derek and wrapped my arms around him. His breathing was getting shorter and shorter and the ground was soaked from his blood. He was looking so pale he's lost more that half of his entire blood volume. I began to hold him looked away from Scott and wanted to disappear to somewhere safe.

"I wanna go home, i wanna go home, I wanna go home."

"Get ready Stiles you are about to me mine." I felt him reach for me and grab a hold of my shirt so I closed my eyes and wished to be at my house safe with derek as his mate.

Through my closed eyes, i could still see a light so bright that i had to still shield them away with my arms till it was over and all i could see was darkness. "I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go home." after what felt like five minutes pass by I realised that scotts hold was not there anymore. I knew he got a hold of me so what's going on. I started to paid attention to the atmosphere out in the air and noticed it was familiar like if I've been here.

I opened my eyes and looked up and around. It was my attic. How did I get here? The candles were off and I was very confused but I stopped trying to figure that when I felt something move against me. I looked down and I couldn't see what it was since this attic is so damn dark. I focused on the candles in the room and the one closest to me lit up and noticed it was Derek.

"Holy shit, Derek are you okay?" I yelled and shaked him hastily.

"No I'm not I'm bleeding and losing con… consc... consciousness."

"Derek..DEREK! DONT WORRY IMA FIX THIS IMA SAVE YOU DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!"

I looked for the healing book and tried everything in there but nothing was working and I could feel him slipping away from me. "Please hang on I can do this just hang on. Mom anyone please help me." Tears were running down my face and my magic can feel his pulse growing weaker and weaker until it stopped. He doesn't have a pulse. I could feel no blood circulating through him. There was not even one drop of blood in him. He grew cold and there was no life in him.

"DEREK DEREK DEREK! PLEASE BABY WAKE UP I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU. PLEASE WAKE UP. YOU HAVE JUST FOUND ME AND I HAVE JUST FOUND YOU. DEREK PLEASE YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME. I'M YOUR MATE AND YOUR MINE!" But nothing was working. I cant believe hes gone. Derek.

I felt my body go numb, weak and cold. My vision was going blurry and my magic was gone again. "Shit I must have used up too much trying to heal him. Well I don't care he's dead. What's the point in having magic if you cant even say the people you love. Huh mom." I looked up as I spoke to my mom where ever she is. "Yeah that's what I thought. Silence."

I fell down and before i blacked out. I could see the light of the candle next to us diminished.

'Yeah that's what I thought.'

 **O JESS WHATS HAPPENED. IS DEREK REALLY DEAD? WHAT ABOUT STILES? AND HOW DID HE GET TO THE ATTIC. STAY TUNE TO FIND OUT NEXT TIME.**

 **PLEASE ALSO COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. ALSO PLEASE FOLLOW THE STORY I PROMISE I WILL POST EVERY MONDAY WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY.**


	13. Chapter 13

**GOOD DAY TO EVERYONE SEE I TIOLD YOU I PROMISE TO UPDATE TODAY HAHA. NOW LET'S CONTINUE THE STORY AND FINALLY SEE WHAT'S GOING ON.**

 **REMEBER TO READ COMMENT AND FAVORITE MY STROY TO RECIVE UPDATES ON WHEN I UPDATE.**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF JUST MY FANTASIES.**

 **CHAPTER 13 SECOND CHANCE**

Derek….

Derek…

"Hey pup come on i got you. Thats it wake up baby. Come on back to me pup l love you."

"Derek is that you?"

"Yes pup it me. All you have to do is open those beautiful eyes and i'll be here with you. Come on wake up you can do it." His voice normally makes me feel warm and safe, but i heard his voice echo through a grand space and i couldn't put my finger on it but it must be because i'm dead and this is heaven or i got hit in the head really hard and it has affected my hearing.

I felt so weak and could feel my body go limp. I don't know where i have felt like this before but it this all seems way to familiar.I began to what i believe was the action of sitting up right but i wasn't entirely sure. It was like this place had little no gravity at all and I know for sure that I've been here before but how?

"That's because you have been here baby." I recognize this voice anywhere. This angelic voice was sweet and light.

"Mom?" She's probably mad at me because of what i said. I don't deserve her help she probably hates me. Im sorry mom please forgive me.

"Yes my prince it's me. Now come on honey open your eyes and look at me. I'll help you, you are safe. Don't worry baby you are okay i forgive you. Now please get up. The bad and ugly stuff is gone you are okay." I began to flutter my eyes open but the light was so bright. Brighter than what i remember. Once my vision was adjusting to the light i notice 2 sets of legs standing before me. As i followed them up i saw my mother's face first and how so much joy that brings me but when i looked further up i saw the love of my life's face and i couldn't stop the tears from pouring down on my face.

" Derek is that really you? Please don't tell me i'm imagining things because i saw you die."

"Yes pup it-"

"OH MY GOD YOU DIED!" I launched myself towards him knocking him down and landing on top of him. "How are you here i watched you died i mean like you were dead. How are you here what's going on don't tell me you are a ghost like my mom i can't stand to lose love people you've just found me i..i….i've just found you."

As i was panicking i didn't even realize that he stood us back up from the floor and reached out to hold me against his chest. He began to squeeze tightly and not planning on letting go.

"Please pup easy easy. You are okay and i'm okay dont worry im here please now relax before you pass out again and listen to your mother. We dont have alot of time and she has a lot to say. So please puppy focus and relax its important." he said so smoothly and leaned forward to give me a kiss on the forehead. I love the fact that he's taller than me. My head fits right under his neck and i can lay my head on top of his big strong and warm chest.

I began to breathe slower and then looked up at him I love tall guys and just looking at his beautiful green eyes it was like magic i calmed down and was ready to listen.

"Okay mom, what's going on?"

"Well first thing first congratulations baby on accepting your mate. I am very proud of you and i honestly i wish i was alive to witness it in person."

"Thank you mom but dont we need to do this mate thingy for me to be call him my mate?" i was still holding on to Derek and he seemed to be curious as to what she's talking about because he thought the same thing.

"Well technically yes you are supposed to but did you forget what we possess baby? Magic. It's werewolf legend that you are to mate under the full moon to accept you mate, but us witches have been holding this secret for so long i feel like you should know now. Those who were born on the full moon when the first star shines through the sky are special."

"How is that mother what's so special about the first star you see at night besides it being a wishing star?"

"Exactly that baby. You were born under the wish star during a full moon so not only do you draw you powers from the elements but you also have the wishing gift. Basically when you wish to be at home safe with derek as his mate you magically became his mate not needing to mate under the full moon."

"Wait what? How is that possible i've never heard of that." i looked up at Derek who was confused and kind of sounded like he was disappointed. I couldn't really read what else he was feeling but i was strangely able to feel it. He felt scared, excited and lost. Wait how am i able to feel his emotions.

"Wow this bond is a strong hun if you can already feel it. Don't you baby? The way Derek's emotions are swirling inside him? That's because you are bonded. Your marks on your backs will glow when one of you guys are in trouble, in need of one another, or when you recognize each other. That's where your strongest connection and bonds lives. If it gets damaged then the bond will be severed and it will kill you both."

"Wait wait wait.. So you're telling me that we are mated just because i wished it? I guess they weren't playing when they said be careful with what you wish for."

"Yes now besides that being mated i wanted to worn you. Doing the mating ritual like the wolves do it tells others to respect the title. Now because this was not the ritual but it still means you're made it doesn't earn the respect of the wolves. Meaning-"

"Scott is still going to pose a problem trying to take my mate." Derek held my hips so close and was not letting me go.

"Derek its okay im not going anywhere." i said trying to calm him down since his pools of emotions are circling rapidly.

"To confirm your thought yes that means that not only Scott but any other creature that would want Stiles will be attracted and do anything they wish. Now before you lose your temper they can't break the bond but they can kill you guys and they will. You have to understand that they feel that if they can't have you then no one can." it grew a little silent and a bit awkward. I could feel Derek's rage growing and he was about to go on a frenzy. I wanted to calm him down and when i laid a hand on his chest a calming wave pulsed through my hands to his body and he relaxed.

"Mom what was that?"

"I don't know honey. I know that mates can feel each others emotions but never manipulate them."

" i know why he could do this." Derek said in a serious tone. "He's a witch and i'm a werewolf and my power comes with my emotion. I am known to do things impulsively and so i need my mate to be able to calm me down. To calm my emotions down. So with that in mind he has the power to control my emotions when i begin to build negative emotions anger, rage, panic, sadness, anything really and he keeps me in check so i don't hurt the ones i love or myself. I knew he would have this gift when my eyes turn blue instead of yellow when i was a beta."

"Wait so i control your emotions isn't that dangerous i can make you feel anything i want you basically my prisoner." i started to freak out because i didn't know if i would be able to control it or what if we get into a fight and i want him to feel pain. Oh my gosh this is just not fair.

"Stiles it's not like that you can only control my emotions for my well being not for your personal gain." he said and help me tight to calm down.

"Ohh sorry well i guess we are mated now that's great but now we have our entire life to fight off people who want me. Isn't there a way i could disguise myself where no one can detect me?"

"There is but it's best if you not practice it. It weakens you to only twenty-five percent of magic. You cant even do a basic healing spell let alone and offensive spell. You will be vunabl and with you now having a pack they will be able to pick up your sent on them so they will track you natural witch sent. Not to mention your alphas scent to mark you as his territory. They will know who he is so they will find you easily. so please don't use it you will die."

" but what if-"

"Don't worry Mrs. Stilinski he will never use it. I won't allow it."

"Thank you my boy and please call me Claudia we are family now or you can call me mom."

"Alright if you dont mind i'll stick to Claudia."

"Not a problem Derek. And don't think we didn't hear you when you and Stiles were talking about magic. Yes it is a secret and usually our mates don't know anything about it but you brought up a good point what if you are the only one that can help and you need to reverse a spell. So our family has decided to allow you to learn magic and use any potions and healing/ defensive incantations. Please Derek step forward to receive the gift if you would like to receive it."

"Thank you Claudia and if you can tell the rest of the family council i am truly grateful and honored to be bestowed this gift but i need to make sure that my mate is okay with this. Pup what do you think would you like me too. I want to but if you still want me not to know i'll understand."

"Are you kidding me, yes i want to be ready for anything especially since everyone is coming after our love. We need all the strength and protection we can have. Please mother if you can do your work."

"Alright now once i do this, you guys will wake up at the attic and you will have the rest of tonight without us watching." i was so happy to see my mate receiving magic until i caught her last phrase.

"Wait what do you mean?" have they been watching the whole time?

"We look over you and now that you are mates you might want to mate? So when you return back to your bodies you will be held and you can do what you would like to do. like have sex with your sexy mate and enjoy each other. Just make sure you are wearing protection." still being shocked by what she was saying i could see derek like an excited puppy wagging his tail back and forth.

"wait are you serious you've been watching me the whole time?" me still not getting over the fact that they are actually watching me.

"Yes so just know i know everything and baby you have a mate now so you won't have to do things alone anymore. Trust me he won't disappoint you son." she winked at me and it made me blush so hard and that wasn't the only thing that got hard.

"Mom! Really? How could you-?"

"Good bye my love have fun and use protection dont forget you can get-"

And like that she was gone i was waking up on the couch thats is the attic. I was laying on derek who was just opening his eyes. 'What was my mom trying to warn me that i can get an STD. i know i can i mean i'm not stupid mom'

 **THEY ARE NOT DEAD! YAY! AND DON'T YOU JUST LIVE IT WHEN PEOPLE CALL OTHER PEOPLE OUT HAHA. AND WHAT ABOUT THE MESSAGE WAS SHE TALKING ABOUT STD OR WAS THERE SOMETHING BIGGER SHE WAS TRYING TO WARN HIM ABOUT... HMMM GUESS WE GOT TO KEEP READING TO FIND OUT.**

 **THANK YOU GUYS. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND DINT FORGET I'LL BE UPDATING NEXT ON MONDAY WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAYS ^-^**


End file.
